The Konohagakure Chronicles
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: The rise of the Uchiha family, which also includes other growing families. My tribute to Sasuke. ON HIATUS. See profile for more info. My apologies
1. Return of the Uchiha, act I

**The Konohagakure Chronicles - The Rise of the Uchiha Family**

This is my tribute to Sasuke.

Things to remember:

A) I began writing this in '06, and it is awkward. I have a beta, but I asked them not to chang much because I wanted this story to remain as young as possible, so my readers could watch me grow as a writer.

B) I call this my 'Narutoland' universe. This will be helpful if you read my other stories.

C) This baby will seemingly go on forever. I will update it once a week, and I'm not sure how many chapters it will span.

D) My OC's will appear down the line, please respect them as such.

E) If you consider yourself a talented artist, and wish to visualize some scenes in here, please feel free to do so(but contact me so I can appreciate your amazing artwork).

F) I will insert quotes that are relevant to the Uchiha family inbetween scene changes, so don't ask. You'll find out later.

Thanks for reading, and please enjoy.

* * *

All was quiet in Konohagakure the night…as it had been since Naruto beat the Akatsuki leader. The blond haired idiot was out with his girlfriend, Hinata, and their friends Kiba, Shikamaru, and Ino at Icharuka's ramen shop. She had no doubt that they were celebrating another successful mission. Despite the good news, a certain pink haired female was not feeling the cheer.

Sakura Haruno, apprentice of Tsunade and Rin, was doing something she had been doing as of late - curling up in her room, crying over the loss of her parents. Sobbing into her pillow, the rational part of her mind acknowledges that the night was a lovely one, with a full moon, and the sakura trees blooming. If she were to look out her bedroom window, she would spot her Kakashi-sensei and Rin-sensei walking under the aforementioned trees.

But, of course, the pinkette was too wrapped up in her private grief to make any connections of how life outside was going rather pleasantly, almost beckoning her to join it.

As another sob wracked her body, she noticed something glint in her entryway. Her swollen green eyes raised slowly, almost cautiously as her pity-party came to an abrupt end. Someone was in her house.

"Who are you?" She demands, angriy berating herself at how weak and defenseless the question came out. She squints her eyes, trying to see if she could make out who was the silent presence.

And when she did, she was not only surprised by the person, but horrified by the state they were in.

"Sasuke-kun…" She breathed out, eyes wide. The younger of the two Uchiha brothers stood in her bedroom, dripping in blood. "Am I going crazy?" She mused aloud softly, slowly sitting her pillow aside.

"Sakura…" He whispered, collapsing shortly after. Sakura bit back a terrified scream as she quickly raced towards her fallen ex-teammate.

**- _"Why can't I love him Daddy? Because he's the son of a Hyuga?" _- **Sora Uchiha, age 18

_Where the hell am I? _Was the first thought that came to mind. Sasuke Uchiha, age 17, slowly sat up from where he had been previously laying, his analytical mind quickly assessing the situation. It logicaly came up with four things.

His wounds hurt like hell, but were bandaged professionally.

He was in a bedroom of sorts.

The atmosphere was drastically different from his home of the last four years.

And he was in Konohagakure.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" A cheerful voice called from the doorway. Slowly turning, Sasuke spotted Sakura Haruno from the doorway, a tray of medications and bandages in her hands. He silently watched her as she makes her way over to the dresser, setting down the tray and began to sort through the bottles. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

"Ah. Thank you." He murmured, leaning back against the head board.

Sakura smiled at the expression of gratitude, gathering the pain pills in one hand, a glass of water in the other.

"You are most welcome." She said, handing him the pills. He swallowed them, accepting the glass of water. She left the room for a minute, saying something about a bowl of water.

"…does anyone know I am here?" He asked her when she returned, a towel in one arm, the bowl in the other. She shook her head, her short pink hair swaying with the motion.

"No. It's just you and me." She said, a slightly note of melancholy in her voice. Sasuke raised a brow at that. She ignored his curious look, moving to un wrap the bandages covering his wounds and clean them. It was a bit odd, she mused. He was accepting her assistance without protest.

_Word of my medical training must have reached him._ She thought to herself, a bit pleased with the thought.

As she pulled away from his to put away the things, both braced themselves for the inevitable confrontation.

"…is something wrong? What about your…parents?" He finally asked, a bit awkward. She smiled bitterly.

"My parents are dead." She said bluntly. "Yes, that's why I was so hysterical when you appeared last night." Sakura added when his eyes widened with understanding. "Ten days ago, they were mugged on the way home from Kumogakure." She sighed, turning away and blinking back tears. Looking away, his eyes landed on a calendar. A week from now was their funeral it revealed. His obsidian eyes softened.

No matter what their differences may be, he would never wish for someone to lose their parents as he had. He reached out to lay a hand on his ex-teammates shoulder, the medic flinching away.

"No." Sakura said softly, a trace of fear and hurt in her voice. Sasuke bit back a sigh. They would not get anywhere if she was afraid of his touch. He reached for her again, the girl jumping off of the bed and walking over to the dresser. Frustration flared in him as he stood, quickly gaining his balance, and walked over to her. Before she could protest, he wrapped her in his embrace.

"No!" Sakura insisted, struggling immediately. She couldn't fall for this. She couldn't fall for him. Not again. Sasuke gently squeezed her, her struggles stopping immediately.

"Sakura…" She closed her eyes as the sobs came, turning to hug him. "You are not alone anymore. I am here." Sasuke murmured, tightening his embrace.

"For how long?" Sakura asked, burying her face in the crook of his neck. This was like many of the dreams she had years ago after he had left her on that bench. "When will you leave again?" She asked, pulling away and walking over to sit on the bed. He quickly

joined her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you Sakura. It will always be my biggest regret. I had to leave though." He explained honestly.

"Why? Why the hell did you have to leave? Naruto and I…we loved you Sasuke and you abandoned us!" Sakura exclaimed. He flinched at the raw hurt in her voice. Walking over to the bed, he sat beside her.

"I had to leave because I couldn't have something I cared about taken from me again." Sasuke finally said, reaching out to take her hand. "I couldn't go through that again." He says.

"Why…are you so open now?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Another time." He answered. She rolled her eyes. The green orbs darkened sadly as she noticed her calendar.

"Does the pain ever get better?" Sakura asked softly. He squeezes her hand.

"For me, it was horrible until I became a part of team 7." Sasuke replied honestly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she leaned against him. "For you, though, I think it will be mush different."

"How so?" She asked, emotionally drained.

"You already have people that love you still. The dobe, Ino…me. If you want me." Sasuke added. Sakura blushed.

"Oh Sasuke-kun." She breathed, looking up. When their eyes met, he gently kissed her. When they pulled apart, she smiled shyly. The two sat together in a content silence before the curiosity got the better of her.

"Sasuke-kun, how did you get away from Orochimaru?" She asked, resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed.

"If your feeling up to a long and sad story, I'll tell you." Sasuke said finally. She nodded.

"I need to know anyway, so we can decide on what to do next." Sakura shrugged. He smirked.

"Ah."

- **Kabuto-mama, why is Kida inbetween you and 'Rochi-papa? - **Oten Uchiha, age 4

Two days ago, Orochimaru had sent Sasuke out with Kabuto to meditate and reflect on everything he has done.

"Sasuke-kun, your assessment will be soon." Orochimaru had hissed.

That was a lie. The real reason, it later turned out, was because Itachi was planning to come and see him. While Kabuto and Sasuke were walking through the outer training grounds, Itachi had entered the lair.

"Do you wish for death so much that you must take Sasuke?" Itachi had asked. Orochimaru laughed.

"Why do you care for a man whose family you killed? He came to me to kill you." Orochimaru retorted.

"You have blinded him with hatred towards me for the past four years. My brother had just begun to find happiness, and then you ruined that for him. I left him alive the last time I saw him because he was caring about his teammates." Itachi explained. Orochimaru cackled.

"Oh Itachi-kun, I never realized you had a heart." He said sarcastically.

"Be lucky your lover is not here, or I would kill him on the spot to stop the future tries for the blood of the next Uchiha generation." Orochimaru frowned.

"How in the hell do you know that would even happen?" He hissed. Itachi smirked.

"Our Sharigan not only copy things and torture people, Orochimaru." He said mysteriously.

"So that is why you feel you know your little brother oh so well." Orochimaru said in understading. His mood darkened when Itachi smirked smugly.

"Ah. Be grateful I have not killed your little one Orochimaru. Kabuto would grieve over you both." He mocked. The sennin snarled.

"Ah!" Kabuto exclaimed as he dropped to his knees in pain.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, instantly on alert."Go back to Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun. He's in danger!" Kabuto exclaimed. Sasuke's eyes widened in alarm, returning immediately.

Once he had got there, and his eyes landed on Itachi, his mind instantly went on alert.

"Chidori!" Sasuke cried, running towards his older brother. Itachi sighed, grabbing Sasuke's wrist and shoving him against the wall.

"What a stupid move. Think Sasuke. Think back to your time in Konohagakure." Itachi insisted Sasuke's mind instantly doing as Itachi instructed too much in shock by this new side of his brother. "Remember that brief period of time where I was not your main concern. Keeping Naruto in line and Sakura safe had fulfilled you then." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"How the hell did you know that?" Sasuke asked. Itachi sighed.

"I want you to go back to Konohagaure Sasuke. Be with the woman you cherish. Start your life anew. In seven years…you need to be prepared. Only the people there can prepare you for that. Go now Sasuke." Itachi said, stepping back. Lifting his hands about fifty kunai shot at Sasuke, piercing him deeply enough to hurt him.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, Itachi was gone.

- **How come he get's to be Arthur, and I'm stuck being a stupid mummy? - **Wataru Uchiha, age 5

"Then I wandered back to your house." Sasuke wrapped up his tale. He chuckled when he noticed her bewildered expression. Shaking away her confusion, Sakura leaned back against him.

_At least now I know how he got those injuries…and that all the blood he lost is making him sappy._ She thought to herself as he embraced her.

"Sasuke-kun, you're going to have to show yourself eventually." Sakura said that evening as she collected their plates from supper. He nodded.

"Ah. How is…everyone?" He asked as he watched her. She smiled.

"Well, Naruto finally beat the Akatsuki leader and tamed the Kyuubi." Sakura chuckled. "He also finally realized Hinata-chan loves him, and now they are living together. Neji and Tenten are as well." The medic added as she wiped off her hands. Sasuke stood, the two walking into the living room.

"Ino's parents died with mine so she's living with Shikamaru." She said softly, gripping his hand. Sasuke nodded.

"He's probably happy to get away from his mother." Sasuke commented. She nodded.

"He is. He also enjoys helping her with the flower shop." Sakura smiled. "Tomorrow, Naruto and Hinato come over for the day cause it's a Wednesday. If you don't want to see them, I could always go out." She says quickly. He shook his head.

"I need to face him. Will you call him and tell him that you have a surprise. I'm going to go and lay down." He said, kissing her cheek. Her eyes softened in concern.

"If somethings hurting, feel free to use the medicine I have in your room. Oh, before you go, is there anything you would like me to get for you tomorrow? Hinata and I will go to the store and leave you boys to talk." Sakura explained. He nodded.

"Only a few things. Some clothes would be much appreciated. If you go to my old apartment, you will find patches of Uchiha symbols in a box in the dresser. Also, tomatos." Sasuke added. Sakura giggled, leaning up to kiss him.

"No problem." She said, turning towards the phone as he walked upstairs.

Settling in, Sasuke pulled back the curtain to stare out at him home.

_Thank you nii-san…for allowing me another chance._

_- _**'Tachi-nii, are you running a fever? Your face is red -** Kida Uchiha, age 10

"Oi, Sakura-chan, what's up?" Naruto asked as Hinata sat down beside him.

"_When you come over tomorrow, be prepared for anything, okay? A miracle came to me last night." _Naruto quickly became confused.

"Eh? Are you pregnant?" He asked. Hinata blushed.

"_No way you idiot! Nothing like that you pervert!" _Naruto chuckled at the sputtering, angry voice on the phone.

"So Sakura-chan…be prepared huh?" He mused.

"_Oh, and after you see this miracle, Hinata and I are going to the store, so let her know that. I have to go, but I'll have you a hot bowl of ramen ready."_ Naruto beamed.

"Yes! Okay, Hinata and I will be over there." He smiled. Hanging up the phone, Naruto turned to his girlfriend.

"Sakura-chan says she has a surprise and that tomorrow she wants you two to go to the store Hinata-chan." Naruto explained. Hinata nodded.

"O-okay. Is there anything you want, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. Naruto thought about that for a minute.

"Hm…well, I want to try some of that new soda that Kiba was bragging about. Besides that, anything else we need." He said. She nodded.

"Okay."

- **Ugh, as if I didn't hate you already -** Kane Uchiha, age 13

"Hey!" Sakura smiled as she pulled open her door.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning as Hinata hugged the pinkette.

"So come on in guys." She smiled.

"Thank you for having us, Sakura-chan." Hinata said softly as Naruto raced to the kitchen.

"Where's the ramen?" The current Hokage asked. Sakura laughed.

"Hinata and I will get some while we're at the store. Now come on, I want to show you the miracle." Sakura smiled, Hinata taking Naruto's hand as they followed Sakura upstairs. "Now don't freak out, okay?" Sakura asked as she paused in front of the guest room door. Naruto frowned, but nodded. A strange sense of dread crept into the blonde's stomach as Sakura opened the door.

"Sasuke-kun? They're here." Blue eyes widened as soon as he heard the name, then saw the face.

"Sasuke…" He mumbled.

"Sit Naruto-kun." Hinata said, dragging him over to a chair and handing him her bottle of water. He smiled briefly at her, before returning his gaze to his ex-teammate.

"So Sakura-chan, this is your miracle?" Hinata asked, Naruto pulling her on the arms of his chair. Sakura giggled, sitting down next to Sasuke and taking his hands.

"Yes he is." She said simply.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked Naruto softly as he continued to stare wide eyed and open mouth at the Uchiha.

"I am sorry for shocking you." Sasuke apologized. Sakura kissed his cheek, standing.

"You've been medicated, so I think Hinata and I will get going. Will you be okay?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Thank you." He said as she ruffled his hair. Hinata pulled away from Naruto, kissing him before she and Sakura left the room.

"No fighting in my house!" Sakura called before exiting the house completely. Sasuke chuckled, before finally turning to the blond.

"You know teme, I never expected this to be how we would meet again." Naruto said, setting back in the chair. Sasuke nodded.

"Ah. Would like to know why I'm here, seeing as you are running this country." Sasuke teased. Naruto nodded.

- **Uncle Naruto, why did Dad lie to us? - **Sango Uchiha, age 15

"Then he came to my house." Sakura whispered to Hinata. Her friend gasped, a hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Wow. Sasuke-san went through a lot." Hinata murmured softly. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. He really has." The green eyed woman said.

"Sasuke's back?" Sakura and Hinata turned to find Shikamaru and Ino about three feet away, eyes wide. Sakura nodded.

"Yes. He showed up last night, bleeding to death. It took me three hours to get him to stop bleeding." She said, smiling bitterly at the memory.

"He and Naruto-kun are back at Sakura's house." Hinata added. Ino frowned.

"I heard most of what you told Hinata. Do you trust his story?" The blond asked as Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her. Sakura nodded, eyes narrowing defensively.

"Of course I do. I'm sure that Naruto will send someone to check it out." She said.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay with him living with you? I'm sure he wouldn't be offended if you asked him to live elsewhere." Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I mean the last time you were together he kind of knocked you out and left you defenseless. Aren't you afraid of him?" Ino asked. Shikamaru nodded, observing her reaction. Sakura sighed.

"I'll admit, last night I was very afraid. Now though, I'm more afraid that I'll fail, and he'll die. Then I'll be left alone again." She said sadly. Ino bit her lip, pulling Sakura into her arms.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I just didn't want you to get hurt again." Ino sighed, wiping away Sakura's tears.

"Yeah. You're like a sister to us." Shikamaru added.

"Naruto-kun has been very worried about you lately." Hinata added, squeezing her shoulder. Sakura nodded, pulling away from Ino.

"I promise you guys, I'll keep myself safe. Now come on Hinata before Naruto come looking for us." She said with a forced cheerfulness.

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! We're back!" Sakura called out cheerfully as she, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru entered her house. Dropping her bags onto the coffee table, Sakura lead the group upstairs. Inside, Hinata and Sakura were pleased to find the two in good spirits.

"Hello." Shikamaru said, enterning. Naruto beamed as Sasuke waved.

"Shikamaru! Hey man, I was about to contact you." Naruto said.

"Shikamaru is Naruto's head adviser." Sakura explained as she sat down beside him. Sasuke nodded.

"So back to what were we're saying, teme. When do you want to get revealed?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Tomorrow, if all of you are free, I would like to revealed to the jonin and ANBU, the we could display me to the public." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

"Okay then. Well Hinata-chan, we had better get going. See you guys tomorrow." Naruto said as he stood up. Hinata followed suit.

"Well, I do have to work tomorrow. I'll see later Sakura." Ino said to her best friend. Sakura smiled, nodding. After hugging both Shikamaru and Ino, Sakura led them downstairs.

Walking back into the guest room Sasuke was occupying, the pinkette shot him a tired smile.

"So I take it you had a good time with Naruto?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded, wrapping an arm around her as she sat down beside him.

"Ah." He sighed. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. He rested his head against hers, mauling over his answer.

"It's just…they don't seem very thrilled to have me back in their lives." He replied finally. Sakura chuckled bitterly.

"It's my fault. They're worried about me, and have been ever since my parents…" She trailed off. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, at least I'm wanted here." He teased. She giggled, pushing him back and onto the bed. Leaning over him, she smiled.

"You'll always be wanted here, Sasuke." She said, placing his hand over her heart. He chuckled, leaning up to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

In a certain flower shop down the street, Ino paced. As she walked her circuit, she worried over her best friend, and a certain ghost from their past who was now more of a reality than a memory.

"Ino? You're going to burn a hole in the carpet." Shikamaru said as he entered the room. She glared at him.

"Shut up. Holes in my carpet are nothing compared to my best friend living with an S-Ranked criminal." She snapped, turning away from him stubbornly. Rolling his eyes, he walked over to her. Gently pulling her into his arms, he felt her shaking…and knew why instantly.

"She'll be fine Ino. Even though she doesn't need it, Sakura knows how to protect herself." He assured her softly. She pouted, turning to look at him.

"Why doesn't she need to protect herself? Sasuke knocked her out cold and left her on a bench last time they were together." The blond reminded him. Shikamaru sighed.

"Because, you troublesome woman, she is with someone who loves her." He said. Ino's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know?" She asked skeptically. He shrugged.

"Simple. It was written all over his face." Shikamaru replied. Shaking her head, Ino leaned into his embrace.

"I love you, Shika." She whispered. He chuckled, rubbing her back.

"That's troublesome." He teased. She hit his shoulder lightly, which made him chuckle again.

"Know something even more troublesome?" He asked her. Looking up and into his dark brown eyes, she shook her head.

"No. What?" She asked. He smiled.

"I love you too." He said. She laughed, pulling him closer.

- **I knew it! I am made of ramen! -** Naruto Uzumaki, age 4

As he lay down on his couch, Naruto sighed.

"You know, Hinata-chan, I'm glad Sakura finally has a good guy around. She needs one. Not saying that Sai was a bad guy, but he was such an asshole." The blond sighed. Hinata giggled from her spot beside the stove.

"Naruto-kun, does that mean you trust him again?" Hinata asked. Naruto frowned.

"Why wouldn't I?" The naïve idiot asked. Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Sakura confessed to me that she's worried he'll leave after he's well." She explained, sitting down beside him. He shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think the bastard will. He's like a brother to me, and I probably know him better than anyone else. Plus, he told me today that he immediately regret leaving us the moment he stepped into Sound. He promised me today that he'd never hurt or leave her again." He explained. Hinata sighed softly, laying down beside him.

"If it makes you feel better, Hinata-chan, I threatened to kick his ass if he hurts her again." Naruto said. Hinata giggled.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." She said. He nodded, yawning.

-** Grandpa Neji! Grandpa Sasuke!** - Jin Hyuga, age 3

Neji glared at the messenger bird that pecked at his window. Tenten, panting and flushed beneath him, groaned in annoyance.

"Kill that stupid bird!" She growled as he climbed off of her. Snatching the parchment from the frightened animal, Neji quickly returned to his bed. Reading it, he sighed.

"We have to be at Tsunade-sama's office at noon tomorrow." He said. Tenten frowned.

"I wonder why." Tenten mused as she stood, pulling on her robe. Exiting the bedroom, she headed down to the kitchen to make tea. Neji walked down thirty minutes later, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Here you go." She said, handing him a cup of tea. Smiling at her, he took a drink. He sighed peacefully as the soothingly liquid slid down his throat.

"One day I will figure out what you do to your tea to make it this grand." He said. She winked, taking a drink from her own cup.

"You can try." She teased. He chuckled. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, the two moved to the living room.

"Neji…do you ever regret moving in with me?" She asked softly. He shook his head, putting down his cup.

"No. Back at the estate, I was looked down upon, yet expected to do everything. It was infuriating. Here, I'm with someone I love very much, who makes amazing tea, and let's me have my space too. I'm free here." Neji replied sincerely. Tenten smiled.

"I love you too." She said, pressing her lips to his. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she sighed.

"Well, if we want to get up early enough for us to both shower, we had better get to bed." She sighed. Standing, she turned to head upstairs. His hand around her wrist stopped her, however.

"Before you go, Tenten, I need you to answer something for me." He said. Turning back to look at him, she raised a brow questionly.

"Okay. Shoot." She said. He smiled, cupping her hand in both of his.

"There's this woman I'm seeing. She's smart, talented, extremely lovely, and can make the best tea. I would be honored if she married me." He said, looking up to see her reaction. Her eyes widened, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Oh Neji, of course I'll marry you!" She exclaimed happily. He chuckled, pulling her into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him.

"I love you, Neji." She said.

"And I love you."

* * *

Yay, first chapter done. Finally. I meant to publish this on the first of october, but better late than never, yes?

Please review! I would appreciate it greatly.

Also, check my profile for important links(vids, pics, other things reguading this story)

Thanks for reading!

- The Captin of Sirius

Kida-Asumi


	2. Return of the Uchiha, act II

This is my tribute to Sasuke.

Things to remember:

A) I began writing this in '06, and it is awkward. I have a beta, but I asked them not to chang much because I wanted this story to remain as young as possible, so my readers could watch me grow as a writer.

B) I call this my 'Narutoland' universe. This will be helpful if you read my other stories.

C) This baby will seemingly go on forever. I will update it once a week, and I'm not sure how many chapters it will span.

D) My OC's will appear down the line, please respect them as such.

E) If you consider yourself a talented artist, and wish to visualize some scenes in here, please feel free to do so(but contact me so I can appreciate your amazing artwork).

F) I will insert quotes that are relevant to the Uchiha family in between scene changes, so don't ask. You'll find out later.

Notes from your Captin: this chapter is significantly shorter than last, but that's how life goes. Originally, Sasuke's return was just one piece. I've decided to break it down. The chapter sizes will vary, so please just deal with it. See you next Sunday!

Thanks for reading, and please enjoy.

* * *

Tsunade sighed for the fifth time that afternoon…which had only just begun. Naruto, the boy she would chose as her successor, and his girlfriend Hinata, had blindfolded her. Shizune and her bodyguards were out to lunch, and had been persuaded to go at Naruto's argument that he and Hinata could protect her.

"Why do I have to be blindfolded, you brat?" She asked. Naruto let out a nervous laugh.

"Eh, it was Sakura-chan's idea you see." He explained sheepishly.

"Don't listen to him Tsunade-sama." Sakura sighed as she entered the room, Sasuke behind her. He was wrapped up in so many cloaks he was unrecognizable. Shikamaru and Ino walk in behind them. When Neji and Tenten entered 15 minutes later, Shikamaru locked the door, Sakura closed the blinds, and Hinata took off Tsunade's blind fold.

"Tsunade-sama, this is simply a precaution. After I have your word that nothing negative will come from this, we'll open the place back up again." Sakura explained. Tsunade's brown eyes narrowed at the cloaked figure.

"Who the hell is this?" She asked. Sasuke quickly pulled off his robes. Tsunade groaned, sitting back in her chair. She knew it was something like this. Neji and Tenten were both frozen, staring a Sasuke in an almost daze.

"Why am I not surprised." Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, Naruto, I suggest you work this out amongst yourselves. I don't feel up to dealing with this." The Hokage said. Naruto beamed.

"Sure thing baa-chan. Come on Shikamaru, let's take the teme and Neji out for some ramen!" He exclaimed, dragging Shikamaru out of the room. Sasuke and Neji followed. Standing, Tsunade patted Sakura on the shoulder.

"I'll leave you in my office." She said softly. Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." She said softly as she left. Sighing, she turned to her girls.

* * *

"So…you just came back?" Neji asked softly. Sasuke nodded, just having repeated his tale. The foursome had walked to an abandoned part of the academy.

"Ah." He replied. Neji chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well, I suppose we should be grateful you are safe." The brunette said. Naruto snorted.

"Safe, yes. But he's also the same arrogant prick." Naruto teased. Sasuke glared. Before an argument could break out, Shikamaru sighed.

"So Neji, what's up with the glow?" He asked. Neji frowned.

"What glow?" He asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, you're happier than normal. Did you get some last night?" He asked. He was crouching on the ground a minute later, having just dodged a kunai…with deadly accuracy. Ignoring Naruto's pout, Neji answered Shikamaru.

"I am getting married." He said simply. Naruto gasped, Sasuke's eyes widened, and Shikamaru nodded, having already guessed that.

"What?" Naruto shrieked.

"Congrats." Sasuke said.

"Hopefully your marriage will not be troublesome." Shikamaru said. Neji chuckled.

"You're getting married? To Tenten?" Naruto asked. Rolling his eyes, Neji nodded. The blond beamed.

"Sweet! I love wedding cake!" Naruto exclaimed. His friends simply sighed and shook their heads. Leave it to Naruto to only care about the food.

* * *

"Congrats Sakura. I'm guessing having him back makes you happy." Tenten said, clapping her on the shoulder. Sakura smiled, nodding.

"It does." She said warmly. A loud gasp had them looking over. Ino was wide-eyed, poiting at Tenten's finger.

"That's an engagement ring. Neji proposed!" She squealed.

"What? I'm so happy for you!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata giggled, nodding.

"Welcome to our family, Ten." The shy konouchi said, hugging her friend. Tenten smiled.

"Thanks Hinata."

* * *

That night, a certain medic nin watched the moon quietly. Shivering slightly as a cold breeze swept in, she moved to close the windows. Pulling them closed, she jumped when she spotted her housemate in her doorway. Turning, she smiled.

"Sasuke-kun. How long have you been standing there?" She asked. He smirked, walking over to her. Gently gripping her shoulders, he smiled.

"Long enough to decide you need a patio. I think, once I'm fully healed, I'll build you one." He said softly. She grinned, standing on her toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"I'm so glad you're back." She whispered against his cheek. He nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ah." He replied simply, turning them to stare out at the night sky.

"Ino? What are you doing up this late?" Shikamaru yawned as he entered the greenhouse. His girlfriend shrugged, continuing her watering of the plants.

"The plants needed water." Ino said softly. Shikamaru frowned at the slightly detached statement. Walking forward, he noticed that water was dripping out of the pots. Deciding to take pity on the poor plants, he gently took the watering can away from her. As he placed it on the counter, she began to sob.

"Shh, it's okay." Shikamaru said softly as she cried into his chest.

"Oh Shika, it's so hard. I can't believe they're gone. Really gone." She sobbed. He nodded, pulling her closer still.

"I know, I know." He agreed, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I tried so hard not to cry. I had to be strong for Sakura, and I…I failed." She sighed. He shook his head.

"You didn't fail. Crying is what makes us human, Ino. Sakura has other people who can support her. It's your turn, okay?" He asked. She nodded, tightening her grip around his waist.

"Yeah. I'm so happy you're here, Shika." Ino smiled slightly, looking up at him. He chuckled, cupping her cheek. Gently brushing away a stray tear with his thumb, he nodded.

"I know. I love you, Ino." He whispered fiercely. She nodded.

"I love you too." She replied, pulling him down for a kiss.

* * *

"Eh, Hinata-chan, what do you think of Neji getting married?" Naruto asked. Hinata shrugged, walking over to the couch.

"I'm happy he has found someone who can make him happy. He's been alone since his face died." She explained, smiling when Naruto pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Well, it's not like this is a surprise. He's only been in love with since forever!" Naruto chuckled. Hinata giggled, leaning against him. As she traced his necklace, she let her mind wander.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama seemed worried about Sasuke's return. Is there a big reason for concern?" She asked, glancing up at him. He shrugged.

"Well, I think it's just cause she's unhappy about it. She's worried he'll hurt Sakura-chan again, but kept her mouth shut because Sakura-chan was smiling. _Really_smiling." Naruto sighed. Hinata nodded.

"She does seem much happier." She agreed, her thoughts going to Sakura's huge grin. Yawning, Naruto pulled Hinata closer.

"Well, it's getting late. Time for bed." He said, standing. Hinata nodded, allowing him to pull her into their bedroom.

* * *

Across town, Tenten was sitting on the bed she shared with her new fiance, looking through the bingo book. Neji sat beside her, looking through a report on the political struggle in Kumogakure. As she turned the next page, she frowned"Neji, who is this?" She asked, showing him the book. Neji sighed as he recognisd the mask and dark hair.

"His name is Haku. Why?" He asked. She turned the next page, nodding to herself.

"I knew it. I've seen him before. I think Mom has a picture of him at the house. We have the same nose." She added, pointing to the picture. Neji's frown deepened when he noticed she was right. Sighing, he wrapped an arm around her. If he was related to her, then his death would hurt her.

"They say his parents died when he was very young. Orphaned, he was taken in by the demon of the mist, Zabuza. Both were destroyed by Team 7." He explained. She nodded, frowning.

"Huh. I'll have to go and ask Mom about him sometime." Tenten said, standing up to put the book onto it's shelf. After sitting the book down, she paused.

"Tenten?" Neji asked, concerned. As she slowly turned to him, Neji became overwhelmed with a sense of dread. His eyes widened when she suddenly dropped to her knees, dark brown eyes wide.

"Ten!" He exclaimed, jumping up.

"Neji…" She whispered weakly, gripping onto him. Wrapping an arm around her securely, he helped her over to their bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, eyes softening with concern. She put a hand to forehead, closing her eyes. "Ten?"

"I don't know. I just became so light-headed." She explained helplessly. At his concerned stare, she sighed. "I think I'm just overwhelmed." Tenten sighed, wrapping her arms around her legs. Neji frowned, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Is it because of me?" He asked. She shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No. It's just…well, now that Sasuke's back, I'm a little uneasy. And lately…I've been wondering things about my family. Tonight seemed to conform my worries about my family too." She sighed. His eyes widened slightly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, that ealier sense of dread coming back full force. She sighed, shaking her head.

"It's just…I look nothing like my parents. Now, out of the blue, I find a guy who looks similar to me. It just made me wonder if I know everything about them." She explained, brown eyes staring out in front of her, but not seeing. "When I was younger, I sound a picture of myself in the attic. I was standing next to a woman who did look like me. Since Mom is older than most, I just assumed it was her when I was 3 or 4...but then, a few months ago, I found a picture of Haku with that woman, and what I assumed was her husband. The woman was pregnant."

Neji sighed, leaning against her back.

"I'll look into it for you." He promised, kissing her cheek. She smiled, nodding.

"Okay. Thanks, Neji."


	3. Return of the Uchiha, act III

This is my tribute to Sasuke.

Things to remember:

A) I began writing this in '06, and it is awkward. I have a beta, but I asked them not to change much because I wanted this story to remain as young as possible, so my readers could watch me grow as a writer.

B) I call this my 'Narutoland' universe. This will be helpful if you read my other stories.

C) This baby will seemingly go on forever. I will update it once a week, and I'm not sure how many chapters it will span.

D) My OC's will appear down the line, please respect them as such.

E) If you consider yourself a talented artist, and wish to visualize some scenes in here, please feel free to do so(but contact me so I can appreciate your amazing artwork).

F) I will insert quotes that are relevant to the Uchiha family inbetween scene changes, so don't ask. You'll find out later.

Notes from your Captin: Yay, I survived another week of hell…AKA, typing this story. It's amazing, and I love it. Just not the way it's written(seriously, my lovely readers, be grateful you are reading te edited version). So many fun things this chapter, but there are still more to come. BTW, next chapter are the funerals of both Sakura and Ino's parents. Maybe depressing, haven't decided yet. Meh, guess we'll have to wait and see my lovely muse does. See you next Sunday!

PS: this is choppy, but that's due to the quality of my writing back then. just ignore it and go with the flow. if you get confused, contact me and i'll help clarify.

Thanks for reading, and please enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, youngest surviving member of the Uchiha clan, watched his old sensei's shocked expression with a quiet humor. It was a surprise that Kakashi's mask did not drop off, seeing as his jaw had nearly fallen off.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Rin Hatake breathed in awe, looking at the ex-con with wide, brown eyes. A disgruntled sigh broke the silence.

"Alright, Uchiha. How did you leave Orochimaru without dying?" Tsunade asked, a seemingly permanent frown on her youthful face. Sakura smiled, gently squeezing Sasuke's hand. Sighing, he began to tell them his tale.

"…and to conclude, as to why I am alive, it's because Sakura has taken such great care of me." Sasuke finished his tale, gripping her hand tightly. Kakashi nodded, expression softening.

"I see. Well, that's what teammates do. Take care of each other." He said, wrapping an arm around his wife. Rin giggled, leaning into him.

"Do you actually plan to stay this time?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nods.

"Are you absolutely, positively sure?" The room turned to see Jiraiya standing beside the door. Sasuke nodded again. Rin pulled away from Kakashi, and walks over to Sasuke's side.

"Don't think we don't trust your word, Sasuke-san. My name is Rin. Tsunade-mama and I have been training Sakura in our medic nin ways." She explains.

"Ever since you've left, Sakura has been depressed and not as into anything as a normal teenager should be. We just don't want you to throw her off balance again." Tsunade adds. Rin smiled at Sakura, reaching out to take her hand.

"We don't mean to sound untrusting, Sakura-imouto." Rin says, smiling to show her that her words are true. Sakura had been frowning, and was about interrupt them.

"It's been so long since we've seen you smile, baby girl." Jiraiya adds, walking over to Tsunade's side. Sakura smiles.

"I understand. So can Sasuke-kun and I leave now?" Sakura asked, standing. Tsunade nods.

"Yes." She says. As soon as the two are gone, Rin walks over to Tsunade.

"So…what do you think?" Rin asked, perching herself onto Tsunade's desk. The blond frowned.

"I don't trust him." Tsunade frowned. Rin and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Hon, do you trust anyone?" He asked. When she glared, he laughed and walked over to her other side.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out, looking around for her assistant.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" She asked warily. Last week, Tsunade had made her run everywhere and pay all of her debts. She sincerely hoped that she wouldn't have to do it again.

"I need you to go and see if Orochimaru is truly dead." The Hokage ordered. Shizune nodded.

"Hai, milady." She promised, quickly leaving the room. Tsunade closed her eyes tiredly. Rin quickly ran over to rub at Tsunade's shoulders.

"Tsu-mama…" She murmured sympathetically.

"I wonder if he really is gone." Jiraiya wondered aloud, sitting on the edge of her desk. Kakashi sat down his Ichi Ichi Paradise, his visible eyes looking at his hands as he too wondered at the possibilities. Rin rolled her brown eyes.

"Geesh, why are we suddenly so somber? So many lovely things are going on right now." She said. When the other three looked at her, she smiled. "A few days ago, someone we know got engaged, and someone is having a baby. And on the darker side of things, we are having two funerals very soon." She said, giving Tsunade's shoulders one more squeeze before turning to the windows.

"I know about the baby. Who's getting married?" Tsunade asked, slightly baffled.

"Who's having a baby?" The men asked. Rin giggled, a grin spreading over her face.

"Well, Neji and Tenten are getting married." She drawled, walking over to her spouse and sitting on his knee. Kakashi smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"That's good. That girl is good for him." Jiraiya said. Tsunade nodded, hiding her own smile as Rin gently removed Kakashi's mask.

"As for the baby, it's ours." She said, gently placing his hand on her stomach. His black eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked, pulling her closer. When she nodded, he leaned up to kiss her.

"Our baby girl…" Jiraiya murmured softly to Tsunade. She nodded. No, Rin was not their daughter. After Minato died, and Rin was taken under Tsunade's wing, Jiraiya and Tsunade became something akin to foster parents for the girl. They considered one another family.

"Wow…I hope he gets my hair." Kakashi said, rubbing at Rin's abdomen. She rolled her eyes, taking away his book.

"This is going to have to stay out of my sight for the next decade or so." She added. When Kakashi pouted, the other broke into laughter.

* * *

When Tenten, a female kunoichi, awoke in the hospital, she instantly frowned. He frown deepened when she spotted her fiancé sitting beside her, eyes full of worry.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He asked, reaching out to squeeze her shoulder.

"What happened? Why am I here?" She asked, pressing her hand against her forehead. He rubbed her back, shaking his head.

"You collapsed in Tsunade-sama's office. Rin says that you could have fainted from anything. Has this been happening often?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No. I'm scared, Neji-kun." Tenten said, hugging him. He returned her embrace.

"It's going to be okay, Ten. It's going to be okay. Tsunade-sama and Rin are trying to diagnose you now." He promised. She nodded, curling into his embrace.

* * *

In the basement, Tsunade and Jiraiya were looking through Tenten's personal history as Sakura and Rin went through her medical.

"Babe, it looks like Yura was not pregnant at all." Jiraiya commented as he looked through some family photos. Tsunade nodded, unsurprised.

"I know. She was pregnant with Ten's cousin Yumi. That was her only child." The Hokage explained. Before he could reply, Rin and Sakura entered the room.

"We couldn't find anything in her medical records." Sakura said, disappointed. Rin wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sak. We'll figure it out." Rin assured her. Tsunade sighed.

"Actually, no you won't. She has to figure it out herself." She said.

"Huh?" The two asked together as Jiraiya frowned. All four jumped as Shizune appeared.

"I have returned, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said. "Orochimaru is indeed dead." Tsunade nodded, already having figured so.

"Very well. Everyone, let's go home." She said, standing up. Jiraiya sighed.

"So who are her real parents?" He asked. Rin covered Sakura's mouth before she could exclaim "Ten's adopted!"

"It's not my place to say. We must drop this." She said sternly. They nodded, exiting the record room.

* * *

"Ten, I just had an idea." Neji said, sitting up. She yawned, nodding.

"Okay?" She asked, adjusting her hospital pillow.

"Sometimes, a Kekkei Genkai will have it's future user exhibit odd symptoms. What if your family had a special bloodline?" He asked. Her brown eyes widened.

"What?" She exclaimed. Neji nodded, then paled.

"Oh god…Haku had a Kekkei Genkai." He whispered. She blanched.

"I need to see my mother first thing tomorrow." She said. He pulled his into his arms, nodding.

* * *

"What do you think this is, Sasuke-kun? She's not pregnant, and is perfectly healthy." Sakura finished explaining what had happened today. He frowned, sitting down his fork. The two were having dinner.

"I think I remember one of the Sound Four saying that sometimes a suppressed Kekkei Genkai will attempt to weaken it's owner's defenses so it can break free." He suggested. She gasped.

"You think Ten has a Kekkei Genkai?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yes. It will make itself known eventually. Now all we have to do is wait." Sasuke said. She sighed, taking his hand.

"Poor Ten…just before she gets married, her family is unintentionally causing problems." She murmured. He chuckled, reaching over to cup her face.

"So you said that you found out something good today. What is it?" He asked, taking their plates to the sink. She beamed.

"Kaka-sensei and Rin-nee are having a baby!" She giggled. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Does Naruto know yet?" He asked slowly, imagining the dobe's over reaction. She shrugged, walking over to help his wash the dishes.

"Doubt it, seeing as he's not tried to break down the door." Sasuke sighed, already feeling the strain of keeping that idiot's excitement in check. Sakura chuckled, as if reading his thoughts.

"After this, we need to go to bed, Sasuke-kun. We have a funeral tomorrow." She said somberly. He frowned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Okay. We'll get through this." He promised softly, kissing her forehead. She nodded, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I know…" She murmured, eyes darkening with grief.

Little did they know that two funerals were the least of their worries.


	4. Return of the Uchiha, act IV

This is my tribute to Sasuke.

Things to remember:

A) I began writing this in '06, and it is awkward. I have a beta, but I asked them not to change much because I wanted this story to remain as young as possible, so my readers could watch me grow as a writer.

B) I call this my 'Narutoland' universe. This will be helpful if you read my other stories.

C) This baby will seemingly go on forever. I will update it once a week, and I'm not sure how many chapters it will span.

D) My OC's will appear down the line, please respect them as such.

E) If you consider yourself a talented artist, and wish to visualize some scenes in here, please feel free to do so(but contact me so I can appreciate your amazing artwork).

F) I will insert quotes that are relevant to the Uchiha family inbetween scene changes, so don't ask. You'll find out later.

* * *

A funeral…the thing almost everyone on Earth finds to be dreadful. In the wonderful land of Naruto's domain(AKA, narutoland), this holds to be true. These two funerals are different from most. In fact they are almost unique in this world. The couples being laid to rest died at the hands of an unknown maniac. In this ninja ruled world, this is most unsual. This is, perhaps, why nearly the entire village turned up for this two day event.

"Oh Naruto-kun, Ino-chan looks terrible…" Hinata Hyuuga murmured to her boyfried as they entered the soon-to-be resting place of Inochi and Saiyuri Yamanaka. Naruto nodded, gripping her hand tightly. Together, they moved towards the Nara family and Ino, who were standing beside the caskets. Before the two could give Ino their condolences, Naruto spotted Tenten.

"Damn." He muttered in susprise, taking in her deathly pale appearance. Hinata nodded, white eyes darkening. Neji stood beside her, his hand on her back. Together, they went over to greet them.

"Naruto. Hinata." Neji greeted them. Naruto nodded in greeting.

"Have you spoken to Ino yet?" Tenten asked. Hinata shook her head.

"No. We spotted you two, and decided to come and say hello." She explained. Tenten nodded.

"Let's go then. She needs our support." The weapon mistress said, reaching out to take Hinata's hand. When she nearly stumbled, Naruto masked his surprise. He remembered Hinata mentioning she had collapsed last night but…seeing her so weak in person was baffling.

"We're going ahead, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, she and Tenten walking away from the two. He nodded. He and Neji watched as the girls greeted Ino.

"I heard that Kakashi and his wife are expecting a baby. Conragtualtions." Neji said politely. Naruto chuckled, nodding.

"At least there's a light at the end of the tunnel." He said, blue eyes strangely dark as Ino burst into tears and hugged Hinata. Neji nodded, seeing truth in that statement that was almost too mature to have come from Naruto.

"Oh god!" A voice said behind them. A flash of pink hair ran past them to get to Ino.

"Fuck. We were too late." Sasuke sighed, walking up beside them.

"What?" Naruto asked as Sakura joined in on the hug, Shikamaru following.

"Sakura had hoped to get here before Ino started crying." He explained.

"Ah." Neji murmured. The three froze when a bullhorn was blown.

"Ladies and gentlemen, shall we begin?" Jiraiya asked. He and Tsunade were standing a little bit away from the caskets. Ino nodded, pulling out of her friends comforting embrtace.

"Yes." She said softly. Yoshino Nara walked over, wrapped a firm arm around her shoulders, and lead the blond over to the chairs.

"Come with Auntie Yoshino, Ino-chan." She said. Shikaku nodded, patting his son's shoulder as they followed after their women.

**- "Fern!" Kida-Asumi, age 24 -**

"The pain will ease over time, Ino-chan." Hinata promised softly as the two hugged. Ino nodded.

"Thanks, Hinata." She said.

The ceremony had gone smoothly. Tsunade and Jiraiya, along with Shikaku and Choza, had all given very lovely speeches, and Ino felt that her parents had been honored well.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said, hugging her next. Ino nodded, sighing.

"Tomorrow." She agreed. The two shared a grief filled look.

"Come on ladies. We need to get to bed." Tenten said, breaking the silence. Her younger comrades nodded, stepping towards their boyfriends. Together, the four couples set out to home.

**- "Besides, not even death could keep me down, baby." Yuki Isayo -**

"M-mommy…D-daddy…" Ino sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay Ino." Shikamaru said, pulling her closer as she cried her heart out.

"Oh Shika…they left me. All alone. What will I do?" She asked. Her boyfriend sighed, shkaing his head.

"I don't know. Let's just take it one step at a time." He suggested, staring down at her. She bit her lip, gripping onto his shirt.

"Do you…think it will help?" She asked. He nodded, brushing back her hair.

"I do. Remember how it was after sensei died?" He asked. She flinched, nodding.

"Yeah. Those were dark times." Ino said softly, reasting her cheek against his chest. He nodded, rubbing her back.

"Now don't start smoking, you troublesome blond. Just…take things slowly. One day at a time." He murmured. She nodded again.

"Kay. Shika?" The blond asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Thanks. I love you." She said, staring up and into his eyes. He smirked softly.

"And I love you, Ino." He returned the setiment.

**- "I hate you!" Aiko Inuzuka -**

"Why is it so painful to lose someone you love forever, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as they watched the rain drizzle across the village. He shrugged, brushing her hair off of her shoulder.

"I wish I knew. It hurt like hell when my parents died." He admitted, resting his chin on top of her head. She looked down at their hands, simply staring.

"I'm sorry you've had to come home to all of my drama." She apologized softly. He shrugged.

"It's not been all that bad. I have a warm home to live and, and someone to keep me company." He teased. She smiled slightly.

"Look at this, Uchiha Sasuke telling jokes. I'm shocked." She returned his teasing, relaxing back against him. He chuckled.

"Imagine. He has a heart." The youngest surviving member of the Uchiha clan said sarcastically. Sakura smiled, and the two sank into a peacefull silence.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked again.

"Hn?" He replied.

"Thanks for being here." Sakura smiled, bruhsing back his black hbangs. He nodded silently, pulling her closer.

**- "I'm your sister, damnit!" Akina Isayo -**

"Who was on the phone?" Neji asked as Tenten climbed back into bed. She shrugged, picking up her mug of tea.

"Shizune. Tsunade-sama has assigned us, along with Kakashi and Sasuke, a missing. We leave in about a week to Kirigakure." She explained, curling into the covers. Neji frowned.

"Are you feeling up to travel?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, moving closer to him.

"Neji-kun, I'm fine. So I've been a little tired the past few days. Probably just fatigue." She groaned, plopping down on his chest. When he still frowned, she pouted. "Please? I want to go and not have you worry. What will it take to make that happen?" She asked. He sighed.

"Promise me you won't push yourself." He said. She nodded, brown eyes relieved,.

"Yes! While we're there, can we go and see Haku's grave? We've talked about him so much, it would be weird not to." Tenten explained. Neji rolled his eyes.

"You know Ten, I'm beginning to believe you are actually related to him." He teased. She glared.

"Don't get my hopes up! He's dead and I still have to ask my mother about him." She said shortly. He nodded, hiding his smile as she turned to switch off the lamp.

**- "And this is the way we wash our hands" Mikoto II Hikari -**

It took a lot to shake up Sasuke Uchiha. In his short life of 17 years, he had watched his entire family, save his older brother, die before his very eyes, killed around 20 people, and had listened to the nightly activities of his ex-teacher and his subordiante. So when Sasuke and Sakura returned home after her parents funeral, he was very shaken to find her so grief stricken and sullen. So he did what his mother always did for him.

Make tea.

As the stove began to heat up, the youngest Uchiha brother sighed softly. The funeral had gone as smoothly as Ino's, with his girlfriend getting hysterical about halfway through. Rin and Tsunade were by her side the entire time, Naruto there occasionally too.

When the tea ketle began to wistle, he took it off the hot burner and went to get tea cups. Sasuke would be lying to himself if he claimed to be okay with leaving Sakura alone for a few days while he, Kakashi, Neji, and Tenten with to Kirigakure. He wasn't sure how she dealt with grief, and was uncertain on what he would come home to. Sasuke turned his onyx eyes to the sky outside of the window.

"Nii-san, Mom, Dad, please let be able to help her." He sighed before heading up stairs.

"Sakura? I brought tea. If you want to be alone, just say so." He said. When she didn't respond after a few minutes, Sasuke entered the room. Sakura was lying with her back to him, curled up around a pillow. Silently, he walked into the room. He sat down the tea on the table and the joined her on the bed. Only then did she turn to face him.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Just hold me." She whispered, her green eyes swollen. He nodded, quickly wrapping his arms around her.

"Ah." He replied, and she began to sob.

**- "Yes, I'm having his baby." Jechiro -**

"Kaka-kun, quit pacing." Rin chided, knowing smile on her lips. Her husband was currently walking back and forth at the foot of their bed, which she was lying on. He glared at her.

"And you're sure you and the baby will be okay by yourselves?" He asked for the ten millionth time that evening. She rolled her eyes.

"I promise we will. I'm barely pregnant, and Mom and Dad are around still so we'll be fine. Plus, I plan to have Sakura stay with us. It would do her good." She added. Kakashi sighed, walking over to her.

"Like that eases my worries. My grief stricken pupil and my pregnant wife, alone together in our big house." He said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

"You're such a butt, Kakashi. Sit down and listen." She ordered softly. He did, placing his hand over her stomach. "This baby and I will be fine. I'm still as strong as ever, and since Sakura just lost her parents, she will be fiercely protective over her suragate sister. Trust me." She promised. He sighed.

"Okay. But I'll know if you lie to me." He said. She giggled, placing her hand over his.

"Hear that baby? Your Daddy is overprotective of you before you're born." She teased. He rolled his eyes.

"And Mommy is a bit too laid back."


	5. Return of the Uchiha, act V

This is my tribute to Sasuke.

Things to remember:

A) I began writing this in '06, and it is awkward. I have a beta, but I asked them not to change much because I wanted this story to remain as young as possible, so my readers could watch me grow as a writer.

B) I call this my 'Narutoland' universe. This will be helpful if you read my other stories.

C) This baby will seemingly go on forever. I will update it once a week, and I'm not sure how many chapters it will span.

D) My OC's will appear down the line, please respect them as such.

E) If you consider yourself a talented artist, and wish to visualize some scenes in here, please feel free to do so(but contact me so I can appreciate your amazing artwork).

F) I will insert quotes that are relevant to the Uchiha family inbetween scene changes, so don't ask. You'll find out later.

More revelant info to this chapter: okay first off, this is the 'almost' climax part of Sasuke's return. Hehe, there a cliffy in this one too, dearys. Also, sorry for the late update. Junoir year is high school is evil and required my full attention. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Bye Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved after her boyfriend. Her mentor smiled, her arm firmly around Sakura's waist as she, too, watched her spouse walk away. Both were anxious about their men leaving, but new it was necessary, since their income was on missions and hospital work.

Their men felt this way too.

"So Sasuke, it's been awhile since we've done this." Kakashi commented, pulling out his favorite book as they headed for the gate. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No shit." He snorted gracelessly. They both waved at Neji and Tenten as they spotted them.

"Ready?" Tenten asked, adjusting her satchel. The men nodded.

"Let's go. It will take us the better part of the afternoon to get there." Kakashi sighed, put his book away with the deepest regret. The younger three nodded, and together the group set off.

**- "Our first mission!" Keiji exclaimed, hugging his best friend Aiden and Hina -**

The group arrived in a forest near their destination early that evening. As Sasuke and Neji rested for the second watch, Tenten and Kakashi kept first watch by talking about Rin and the baby.

"If it's a boy, we'll name him after my Grandfather, Kiyoshi. If it's a girl, we'll name her Rini." He explained. Tenten chuckled, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders.

"Ready for the mood swings?" She asked. Both froze as they sensed the chakra fast approaching them.

"Crap." She said, standing up and getting her weapon scrolls.

As the 25 or so shinobi ambushed them, the four Konoha shinobi fought tooth and nail.

"Fuck, we're losing." Kakashi growled, in the midst of a duel.

"Ten!" Neji cried out, horrified as she got stabbed again. Time seemed to slow as the men watched, horrified as Tenten's eyes glowed an eerie black. She raised her hands, and wrapped her middle fingers around her index.

"Crystal Ice Mirrors jutsu!" She exclaimed. Sasuke's eyes widened as the remaining fifteen or so shinobi were encased in the glass.

"Tenten!" Neji bellowed, standing up to dash for her. Kakashi caught him bodily, keeping him back.

"She'll be fine." He assured him, his visible eye crinkled in deep thought. A minute later, the shinobi began to scream. When the mirrors finally disappeared, the guys spotted Tenten in the mirrors. The needles had cut the ribbons holding up her hair, and it was hanging around her face. Her eyes were closed, and her complexion noticeably paler than before. For a minute, Sasuke thought he was seeing Haku. Then she collapsed, reality hitting them like a slap in the face.

"Ten! Oh god, where's the nearest hospital?" Neji asked the guys anxiously as he scooped her up. Kakashi quickly gave him the directions, helpfully adding that he and Sasuke would pack up camp.

"That was Haku's jutsu, wasn't it?" Sasuke asked his old sensei as they finished the packing. Kakashi nodded.

"Without a doubt." He replied solemnly.

**- "How could Daddy have lied to us?" Sora asked her brothers -**

Tenten knew the moment her sleep riddle mind allowed her to open her eyes that something was very, very wrong. First, her fiancé was hovering beside her, and he quickly pulled her into a tight, terrified hug when he noticed her wakeful state. Also, she was hooked up to various monitors.

"Neji, what -"

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, looking down at her, his eyes expressing his worry.

"Where are we?" She asked him in return, easing back against the pillows. A wave of unexpected exhaustion waved over her, making her wince. Neji gently brushed back her hair, a deep frown etched on his face.

"A local hospital. Ten…" He breathed out, conflicted between telling her about the jutsu, and not.

"Just say it, Neji. It will be easier that way." She said, her dark brown eyes serious. He sighed.

"Ten…you do have a Kekkei Ginkai." He said softly, squeezing her hands. Her eyes widened, then noticed the hesitance in his eyes still.

"And what else?" She asked, afraid to question it. He looked down at their hands.

"According to Sasuke, it was Haku's jutsu you used. On top of that, when your hair was forced loose, he said you looked almost identical to Haku." He explained. Her mouth dropped, floored by this discovery.

"Neji-kun…who am I?" She asked, the terror ringing in her voice. He frowned, squeezing her hands again.

"I don't know, Ten. I swear thought, I will help you find out." He assured her. She bit back a sob, burrowing in his embrace. He silently rocked her, discretely pumping chakra into her so her energy level stayed stable. After the battle, she had nearly died by the low levels of well, everything in her body, and while the hospital could get the nutrients, they had asked him to keep her chakra somewhat normal.

"I just don't understand. How could my mother never tell me about Haku?" She asked. Neji shrugged, also at a lost. Yura was such a sweet, gentle woman who welcomed him into her home when he and Lee visited Tenten when she was sick in their younger days. Seeing his tired expression, she suppressed a chuckle.

"Neji-kun, why don't you sleep for awhile?" She suggested. To her surprise, he nodded without so much of a small argument.

"Very well." He consented. She chuckled softly, helping him to get settled.

**- "Uncle Gaara, can we stay up late?" Sayoko asked her uncle. -**

"You are my relative, aren't you?" She asked Haku's picture softly. Neji was still asleep beside her, and she didn't wish to interrupt his apparently needed sleep.

A knock at the door had her looking up just in time to see Sasuke and Kakashi enter the room.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked, the two taking up the chairs at her bedside. She shrugged.

"Physically, I'll be ready to move tomorrow. Sasuke, will you tell me of Haku?" She requested without preamble. Sasuke nodded, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Softly, he explained to her all he knew, including the things that he had learned through one of Kabuto's rants.

"Haku was born into a loving and very caring family. Or so he thought. When his father learned that his son had inherited a Kekkei Ginkai from his mother, the father was furious. His wife had told him she was orphaned and had no shinobi abilities." He began.

"People killed Kekkei Ginkai users in those days." Kakashi added.

"His mother then fled, using every bit of pent up chakra she had in her, to Konoha with him. She was pregnant at the time, and her sister, who had a daughter about Haku's age, welcomed her with open arms. Then -" He was cut off as Tenten picked up the story in a monotone.

"Then, his mother taught him the jutsus of the bloodline. She delivered the baby, and gave it to her sister to raise. She and her son returned home, and that night, the mother was murmured. Before Haku could be murmured, he killed his father. Meanwhile, in Konoha, the baby girl was being raised by someone who she thought was her mother." She finished bitterly.

Sasuke stared at her sympathetically. He knew all too well what it felt like to be living a lie. Especially from a relative. Sighing, she undid the ponytail she had pulled up. Holding up Haku's picture, she half-smiled at them.

"I really do look like him, don't I?" She asked. Both shared an uneasy look before nodding.

"We'll leave you to your thoughts." Kakashi murmured, standing. Sasuke followed.

"For the record, Tenten, I know how it feels to be lied to by your family." He added before leaving the room. She nodded, looking down at Haku's picture.

"I wish I had the chance to meet you…onii-san…" She whispered, tears swelling in her eyes. Neji hand suddenly gripped hers as he sat up. Silently, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against his side.

"I'm…so confused Neji-kun." She murmured brokenly, squeezing his hand tightly as her tears broke free. He pulled her into a hug, looking at the ceiling as he gently comforted her.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" He asked. She shook her head, some of her dark brown hair covering her face. She smiled bitterly as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Actually, Neji-kun, you could help me find Haku's grave." Tenten said. He nodded, brushing back her hair.

"Very well." He promises, kissing her engagement ring. "When we go and see Yura, I'll be a silent observer." He added. She chuckled.

"Okay. I wish you wouldn't go though. I'm furious, and I don't want the one person I can trust getting the brunt of that fury." Tenten explained, the sinking back into the covers. Neji smiled slightly.

"For better or for worse?" He offered. She giggled, nodding.

"For better or for worse."

**- "My, my, how wonderfully you've grown, my baby." Orochimaru murmured happily. "Rochi-papa?" -**

The next day saw the foursome returning to their village gates, their mission a failure due to circumstance.

"Welcome home!" Rin called out happily from where she and Tsunade stood, having wanted to greet their sudden return. As Neji and Tenten went to their Hokage, Kakashi hugged his wife.

"Thanks, darlin'. How's the baby?" He asked her. She chuckled, leaning up to kiss him.

"It's fine. We're both fine. In fact, Mama says we can find out what it is tomorrow!" She exclaimed, very giddy by this news. He chuckled. Spotting Sasuke standing a few feet away, Rin chuckled.

"Sakura is at home. She is resting." Rin said. Kakashi and Sasuke shared a look as her voice lost all of it's cheer.

"See you!" Kakashi called after the teenager. When he looked down at his wife, she sighed.

"Um…yeah. Something bad happened while you were away. Naruto-kun will be livid when he finds out." She sighed, curling into her husbands warm embrace.

**- "Dora, Dora, Dora the explora!" Kiba sang with his two year old daughter Aiko. -**

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he turned the knob on their unlocked door. Honestly, Sakura really needed to lock the thing. He knew she was entirely capable of taking care of herself, but that didn't mean that she couldn't get hurt.

As if to prove his silent point, he found her, with her guard down and her thoughts elsewhere, in a pair of shorts and a tank top, hanging out of their bedroom window. She was so preoccupied that she didn't even here him close the door. Silent as a mouse, he walked up behind her and covered her eyes, smiling slightly when she jumped, before realizing it was just him and relaxed.

"You've got to start locking the door." He commented dryly. She smiled slightly, pulling his hands away from her face and turning to look at him. She kissed him, then sighed. Sakura wrapped her arms around his strong waist, burying her face in his chest. He frowned when he noticed her distracted state still.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his concern intensifying when she shook her head silently.

"I…I was so scared when you were gone, Sasuke-kun." She whispered. "So scared."

"Why? What happened?" He asked, his concern growing by the meant. It became alarm when she burst into tears. Bewildered, he pulled her shaking form into his arms, wondering what the in the hell had her so upset.

Little did he know that this wouldn't be the first time that this would occur through out their lives. And this time was not nearly as pressing as the others. It was simply the start of it all


	6. Return of the Uchiha, act VI

This is my tribute to Sasuke.

Things to remember:

A) I began writing this in '06, and it is awkward. I have a beta, but I asked them not to change much because I wanted this story to remain as young as possible, so my readers could watch me grow as a writer.

B) I call this my 'Narutoland' universe. This will be helpful if you read my other stories.

C) This baby will seemingly go on forever. I will update it once a week, and I'm not sure how many chapters it will span.

D) My OC's will appear down the line, please respect them as such.

E) If you consider yourself a talented artist, and wish to visualize some scenes in here, please feel free to do so(but contact me so I can appreciate your amazing artwork).

F) I will insert quotes that are relevant to the Uchiha family inbetween scene changes, so don't ask. You'll find out later.

G) Don't own Naruto, not would I want to. It's losing my respect, and fast.

More relevant info to this chapter: Thank god, you've all not abandoned me. Sorry, school finals kicked my butt last week, and I've only just now had time to type on this. Thankfully, I'll have more time and will probably update again this week, and of course next Sunday. If you have questions, ask away.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Sasuke frowned, staring at the shaking woman in his arms.

"Sakura, tell me what happened. I can't help if I don't know." He sighed patiently. She nodded, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Okay…" She agreed, pulling back slightly, and moving to sit down on the bed.

- **_flashback_** -

_"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Sakura whispered to Rin as the two curled up on Rin's couch. Kakashi and Sasuke had left about eight hours ago. The brunette nodded._

_"I do. There are people watching us, though, so let's just go to bed. We both have early morning shifts at the hospital." She yawned. Sakura frowned, but complied, helping up her pregnant mentor._

_That night, as she laid curled up in her bed, Sakura had the most peculiar dream. She was in her room, but was almost like in a corner, watching herself sleep. Something entered the room. When she looked at the figure close enough, she noticed it was Sai._

_"I've missed you…ugly." He whispered to her sleeping form. He left a letter on her bedside table._

_She woke up to Rin screaming. Sakura raced into the bedroom, a kunai in hand. When she skidded in there, Sai had Rin pinned to the bed._

_"Get the hell off of her!" Sakura screamed, throwing the kunai and then charging forward. He jumped off of Rin, and narrowly avoided a kunai to the face. It cut his cheek and some of his hair._

_"Read the letter, Sakura. It's all explained in there." He said, then jumped out the window. Sakura glared at his retreating form._

_"Oh god…" Rin breathed from the bed. Sakura ran over to her side, helping her sit up._

_"Did he hurt you? Are you okay? The baby?" She asked, eyes wide in terror. Rin's hand slid down to her stomach, then shook her head._

_"We're okay. I little shaken up, yes, but okay nonetheless. What letter was he talking about?" Rin asked as Sakura pulled her into her arms. The pinkette pulled back._

_"Stay here, okay? I'll go get it from my room." She sighed. Rin nodded, falling back against her head board and running her hands over her abdomen. Sakura returns with the letter and a plastic bag. After placing the hair in the bag, she placed it on the table, she offered a hand to Rin._

_"Come on. I can see the stress in your face." She insisted. Rin nodded, taking her hand and allowing the younger woman to pull her up. The two made their way downstairs._

_"What should we do?" Sakura asked Rin, making them tea. Rin shrugged, leaning back against her chair. When Sakura handed her the tea, she smiled slightly._

_"Well, I guess we can go to Tsunade tomorrow. I mean, he did leave. I'll write a letter to her tonight, and send it. She should rest though tonight. We're both okay, and can wait for our boys to come home tomorrow." She sighed, sipping her tea. Sakura nodded, taking her hand._

_"Okay."_

-** _end flashback _**-

Sasuke felt his frown deepen, not sure how to take this news.

"And you're absolutely positive this happened?" He asked, the disbelief clear in his tone. Not that it was unexpected. "I though Sai died." Sakura nodded, wiping her cheeks, smiling a little when he helped her.

"I'm sure. And I though he was dead too. I mean, Naruto and I searched the scene for his body for hours." She sighed.

"And what did the letter say?" He asked, dark eyes narrowed. She blushed.

"Um…actually, I've not read it yet. I figured I could wait till you came back." She said, looking down at her feet sheepishly. He rolled his eyes, releasing her.

"Go get it then. Let's get this over with and return back to normal." He sighed. She giggled, going over to her dresser and pulling out the letter. She returned to the bed, letter in hand, and slipped under his arm.

"Shall we, Sasuke-kun?" She asked. He nodded.

"Hn." She smiled, then turned her attention to the letter.

"_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope you've been well. By now, I'm sure you have realized I faked my death. I'm sorry for any pain I've caused you. I left to join the Akatsuki, were my talents are appreciated more than in that godforsaken village I used to call home. I would love it for you to join me willingly. At noon tomorrow, I'll be there to collect you, by force is your choice. I urge you to be alone. I'd hate for you to have blood on your hands. I still love you, and hope you'll make the right decisions._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Sai."_

"Oh god, Sasuke-kun. What do I do?" She asked her boyfriend, eyes wide. He sighed. He loved this woman, but she could be so dense.

"Do you want to join the Akatsuki?" He asked calmly. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, but-"

"Do you still love Sai?" He cut her off. Her green eyes narrowed.

"No way!" She exclaimed. He smirked, gently cupping her cheek.

"Then tell him that tomorrow at noon." He replied simply. She pouted.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with us being together, alone?" She asked. Sasuke chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Do you honestly expect me to leave you alone with him?" He asked. She frowned.

"But Sasuke-kun, he said -"

"Who the hell cares what he said? I'm sure he doesn't realize I'm back yet, seeing as half of Konoha has yet to realize that fact. I'll be hidden in this house while you talk." He said firmly. Sighing, Sakura nodded reluctantly.

"Okay." She agreed, giving in. He kissed her cheek, the stood up.

"I'm going to unpack." He announced, heading for the entryway. Before he exited the room, he froze.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked, brow furrowed in concern.

"Ah!" He cried out, grabbing his sides. His vision went white from the pain.

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"I'm…okay…" He ground out, though Sakura continued to fawn over him. He felt her hand on his forehead, then she was speaking frantically into her phone.

"_Nii-san!"_ A little girl's voice suddenly rang out in his head. As Sasuke lay in Sakura's arms, he was suddenly pulled back to his time in Otogakure. He pictured himself sitting in a bed of flowers with a little girl, with black, straight hair. He looked much like he did now. The little girl looked up at him, her dark eyes full of amusment, then asked him something. He couldn't understand what she was saying, but she laughed and hugged him. Once again, she called him nii-san. A little boy about her age ran out, with a strong resemblance to his deceased Uncle Obito. A pregnant person stood in the entry way the boy had run out of, the hand on the belly. The person had hair that was light. It could have been blonde, pink, or white. She was talking to a man with red hair, the two chuckling.

_What the hell? _He wondered. Before he could ponder what he just witnessed, his mind dragged him to the sweet depths of unconsciousness…away from the blinding pain in his sides.

In life, one sometimes forgets things. Other times, however, one represses them instead, hoping for them to never haunt their thought again. They always come back to us in the end, however. Sasuke has made many mistakes in his life. This one, however, is one he was forced to forget. When his memories return, they'll come back with a vengeance.


	7. Return of the Uchiha, act VII

_This is my tribute to Sasuke._

_Things to remember:_

_A) I began writing this in '06, and it is awkward. I have a beta, but I asked them not to change much because I wanted this story to remain as young as possible, so my readers could watch me grow as a writer._

_B) I will insert quotes that are relevant to the Uchiha family inbetween scene changes, so don't ask. You'll find out later._

_C) Don't own Naruto, not would I want to. It's losing my respect, and fast._

_**More relevant info to this chapter:** Ugh, missed my Monday deadline by half an hour. So sorry I've not updated, but my family suddenly decided to spend the weekend with us, so that took up my time. Again, my sincerest apologizes. This lovely little creature will hopefully make up for it. This arc is almost over(I _**WILL**_ have it done by Friday, no excuses) so we can thank Neiva(my OC for Sailor Moon) for that. After that, I will be totally motivated to type on this._

_Sincerely wishing you all well, _

_Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius_

**_- _****"She slept with him." L said simply. -**

"Oh God, Sasuke-kun!" She breathed, quickly running to his side. When she noticed his eyes were squeezed shut, she dropped to her knees and grabbed one of his hands. He immediately squeezed it, biting back a groan.

"You'll be okay." She muttered, pushing back her panic so she could focus and dial Naruto's number.

When he picked up, she launched into an explanation about what had happened. After she was done, Naruto paused.

"_Stay right there, Sakura-chan. Hinata-chan and I are on our way."_ He promised, his voice strangely steady. She nodded, ending the phone call.

"Please be okay, Sasuke-kun. Please be okay." She whispered, eyes widening when he passed out. She curled herself over him, and bit back sobs.

"Sakura-chan?" She finally heard, after what felt like hours later. She froze, heart beginning to race again. Naruto appeared in her doorway, Hinata just behind him.

"Could you get him to the hospital, please?" She asked, tears still streaking down her face. Her blond best friend's eyes softened and he nodded.

"Okay. You need to let go of him though." He added, kneeling down in front of her. Hinata walked over, silently offering Sakura her hand. The pinkette accepted it, and Naruto scooped Sasuke up.

"Let's go." He said, expression not giving any hint that he might need help supporting Sasuke's weight. Hinata wrapped an arm around her friend. She lead Sakura out of her house after Naruto, and together the group walked to the hospital.

**- WARNING: YOUR LEMONADE IS SPIKED - Riku Harada - **

"Sakura?" Rin asked as soon as Hinata helped Sakura stumble into the hospital. A nearby medic helped Naruto set Sasuke on a gurney. Sakura bolted out of Hinata's arms and into Rin's.

"Rin, Sasuke - he -" She sobbed, trying to get a hold on herself long enough to explain what had happened.

"Shh, it's okay." Rin said soothingly, tightening her grip on Sakura.

"Sasuke suddenly collapsed." Hinata supplied to Rin, wrapping an arm around Naruto as Sasuke was rolled away.

"Why?" Rin asked, puzzled. Most people do not simply collapse, especially if they were in a condition as good as Sasuke was.

"His sides. Something to do with his sides." She mumbled. Rin frowned.

"Get Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san." Rin ordered a nearby medic. He nodded, instantly doing as he was told.

"Let's get you some coffee, sweetie." Rin said, gesturing for Naruto and Hinata to follow after her. Together, the foursome went to the lounge.

**- "Ah, our baby bro getting married." Riki cooed, gripping L's cheek. -**

Sakura nearly jumped out of her seat when Tsunade exited the room that they had placed Sasuke in.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked, green eyes wide with terror. Tsunade gripped her shoulders to steady her, and nodded.

"He'll be fine." She promised. Sakura let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and fell into Tsunade's waiting arms. As the blond rubbed her 'daughter's' back, she turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"I'm sure Sakura is thankful for your moral support, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you both to go home. I need to speak with Sakura alone." She said. Naruto nodded, standing.

"Call if you need anything." He said to his ex-teammate, squeezing her shoulder. She nodded, smiling slightly at him. Sighing, he took Hinata's hand and left.

"Let's go to my office." Tsunade said to Rin, who walked over to her. Rin nodded.

"Okay." She agreed, wrapping her arm around Sakura as well as they headed to said office. Once seated, Tsunade sighed.

"There are a few reasons this happened." She began.

"Which are?" Rin asked, squeezing Sakura's shaking hand. Tsunade sighed.

"First off, Sakura. Did you know that all of Sasuke's ribs had recently broken and healed?" She asked, leaning back in her chair. Sakura nodded.

"Yes." She answered quietly. Tsunade nodded her approval.

"Good. Some of his lower ones were cracked, so that is why he grabbed at his sides." She explained. Sakura nodded, hope filling her eyes at the thought that that was the only problem.

"However, that was not his main issue." Well goodbye hope, hello the act of her heart stopping.

"What?" Rin and Sakura asked together, the latter terrified that he was still in immediate danger. The blond Hokage sighed.

"The reason he passed out was because he was low on blood. Tell me, my child, what was his condition when he returned. I know he was badly injured." Tsunade hinted. Sakura nodded, nervously pushing a lock of pink hair behind her ear.

"He was covered in blood…mainly from the chest area." She mumbled the last part as a sudden revelation came to her. She blanched, hanging her head. "I'm so stupid! It took me three fucking hours to stop his bleeding, and I never gave him a blood replacement tablet. God, I'm such an idiot. It's my fault he's like this!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Rin's gentle arms came around her.

"No it's not, honey. You did everything you could think of at the time, and you might not even have the tablets. It's not your fault." She assured her, lifting up her face. Sakura nodded reluctantly, allowing Rin to wipe away her tears.

"Because of what you did, he's been able to live." Tsunade said as she joined their hug. Sakura nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Can I see him?" She asked. Tsunade nodded.

"Yes. Be quiet though, and let him rest." She added sternly. Sakura nodded, leaving the room. Rin sighed as the door closed. Tsunade wrapped an arm around Rin, leaning over to allow Rin to rest against her.

"I'm so worried about her. She's like a sister to me, and I know she feels the same." Rin said softly, allowing herself to relax against Tsunade.

"I'm worried too…about both of you. I think of you as my daughters, Rin." She explained, resting her head against the brown hair. Rin nodded.

"And I think of you as my mother." She clarified. The two fell into a worried silence.

"So how is the kiddo?" Tsunade finally asked, to break the awkward silence. Rin shrugged.

"Happy to have his Daddy home." She replied, pulling back. Tsunade smiled.

"You think it's a boy?" She asked. Rin winked, smiling back.

"Don't tell Kakashi." She said, standing up. The Hokage chuckled as she joined her.

"I won't."

**- ****"Hot stuff, why the sad look on a pretty face?" Kida glared up at the male. -**

The next day, Sakura was leaving the hospital as Rin and Kakashi were exiting.

"Good luck!" She smiled. The both thanked her and headed inside. They would find out the baby's gender today. Sakura was returning home to get some clean clothes for Sasuke and herself…and to also meet Sai.

Entering her house cautiously, Sakura quickly made her way to their bedroom. She jumped when she noticed Sai sitting on her bed. He smiled and stood up.

"Hey. I was worried you wouldn't show." He admitted, pulling her into his arms. When he pulled back, her eyes widened as she noticed he was going to try and kiss her. Wiggling out of his grasp, she turned to her dresser.

"Not now Sai. Become invisible and follow me. I have to show you my answer to your letter." Sakura said as she pulled out the items she had returned home for. He nodded.

"Okay."

- **"Dad? How come you have lipstick on?" Sanosuke asked his father, frowning. -**

"So why are we in a hospital room?" Sai asked as Sakura closed the door. The curtains were drawn around Sasuke, so Sai couldn't see him. Sakura smiled slightly, sitting down the clothes and hesitantly drawing back the curtains. Sai's eyes widened when he noticed Sasuke. Chuckling at his reaction, Sakura sat down beside Sasuke and took his hands.

"When he came home, he came straight to me." She began tenderly. "I healed him, and helped me get over the deaths of my parents. We're in love Sai. I can't, nor do I want to, go back with you. My home is here, with him." She explained softly. Sai's eyes narrowed. Content, and very naïve, Sakura moved away from Sasuke to put up their spare clothing. When turned back, she nearly screamed.

"One false move and he's dead." Sai warned. The artist was standing beside Sasuke, a scalpel at his throat. Sakura forced back his rising horror as he chuckled…though it sound wrong. Not at all like the way he used to laugh.

"Please, don't hurt him. I'll go with you." She said softly, the panic clear in her voice. He smiled.

"Good." He said. She hesitated when he moved to grab her.

"Can I at least write him a quick goodbye letter?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Hurry it up. _He_ doesn't like to be kept waiting." The raven haired artist snapped. Sakura nodded, and gulping, she quickly wrote the letter. After she was done, she folded it and set it down by his clothes.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-kun." She whispered, leaning down to kiss him. Her heart clenched painfully as she stared at his sleeping face. When she sense Sai's patience running thin, she pulled back and went to his side. With one last glance at Sasuke, Sakura jumped out the window with Sai.

__

Dear my beloved Sasuke-kun,

Even though I knew you didn't want me to meet Sai

alone, I did anyway. It has turned out to be the

greatest mistake of my life. I am so sorry for the pain

I know I must be putting you through, but if it saves

your life, so be it. He threatened to kill you if I did

not leave with him, so I left. I was allowed to

write you one letter, so here it is. I will always

love you Sasuke-kun, and this is a sacrifice I

am more than willing to make. I know that you will

come rescue me, and I am loyally waiting.

Until we meet again,

Your Sakura


	8. Return of the Uchiha, act VIII

This is my tribute to Sasuke.

Things to remember:

A) I began writing this in '06, and it is awkward. I have a beta, but I asked them not to change much because I wanted this story to remain as young as possible, so my readers could watch me grow as a writer.

B) I will insert quotes that are relevant to the Uchiha family inbetween scene changes, so don't ask. You'll find out later.

C) Don't own Naruto, not would I want to. It's losing my respect, and fast.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. If I decide Sasuke needs to wake up pregnant and with blond hair, then he will(though I wouldn't do that because I love him). No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Yay! updated again. Thank the moon in the sky! So here we are again, my dears. This is the first part to the end of this arc. Don't ask me how many arcs because the number is changing all the time. To all you Americans out there, sincerely hope you don't live out west. The news people say that it's blizzarding(if it's a new word, deal with it) out there. Try not to become popsicles out there. And also, don't push that lovely weather into Indiana. So about this chapter...well, what can I say. It's ending should make you have questions, which I actually won't answer until Sasuke and Sakura are expecting/have their fifth child, little Sayoko. So because of that, this chapter will have strict Sayoko quotes.

**So for something new I'm trying, this chapter is dedicated to:**

Sayoko Uchiha: pink hair, green eyes, fifth child of Sasuke & Sakura Uchiha

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Nothing annoyed the youngest of the two surviving members of the Uchiha clan more than the sound of birds chirping in the early hours of the morning and waking him up from his restful state. This may come as a surprise to some people, but Sasuke loved sleep. Like worshipped the person who invented it. He loved sleep for many reasons.

The first, it was good for his body. Sleep does the human body a lot of good. Especially if that body lived the life Sasuke's had.

The next reason is because he could control everything when he slept. No emotions or thoughts were out of his control. Unlike in his waking life. Even after his brother murdered their family, he never had nightmares that he didn't control. He chose to _relive_ those memories.

The final, and most crucial to this particular morning, is that in his sleep, he could forget his troubles.

So, now needless to point out, when Sasuke opened his eyes with an unhappy sigh, he was a less than pleasant morning person. Unfortunately, Rin Hatake was a very, almost inhumanly, pleasant morning person. And Sasuke was her first victim to this…delightful cheer.

"Well good morning, sunshine. Welcome to the realm of the waking." The brunette chuckled. She was standing at his bedside, checking over his vitals form the machines attached to him. He frowned as two things occurred to him.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked. Rin frowned as well.

"I don't know. I saw her yesterday, about noon. You've been out for almost two days, Sasuke. You passed out at Sakura's from lack of blood, and so you're body has been refilling it's supply and giving your cracked ribs time to heal." She explained. He nodded, vaguely remembering passing out at Sakura's. That memory brought new questions, but he quickly pushed them back when he picked up on something she said.

"Noon? What was she doing?" He asked, rolling his shoulders to relieve the stiffness. Rin shrugged.

"She had dirty clothes in her arms, so I assumed she was going home for more. She wished Kakashi and I luck as we went to find out the sex of the baby." She explained. Sasuke nodded, smiling lightly as he looked at the swollen bump. It was barely noticeable, but with his sharp eyes, he could tell.

"What is it?" He asked, still not fully awake. She chuckled, squeezing his shoulder as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"A little boy. Since you're ill, and I'm dying to tell someone, I guess you should be honored. We decided last night to tell everyone this Saturday for Tsunade's birthday." She explained, brown eyes revealing how happy she really was. Sasuke smirked, shaking his head slightly. Then he remembered his earlier concern.

"So she's really not been back here?" He asked, concern for her growing when Rin shook her head. "Fuck. Do me a favor, and get your…parents and spouse here quickly. I need to call that idiot." He groaned. She frowned, but nodded.

"Okay. I'm sure you have your reasons…"

- **"Well with Sayoko, if I don't let her go, she'll sneak out and Kari will follow. Better to let her." Sasuke said to Kida** -

Half an hour later, everyone that was requested was in his room.

"What's going on, teme?" Naruto asked, propped up against Sasuke's window, Hinata in his arms. Sasuke sighed, looking at his hands. Softly, he told them everything that happened at Kakashi's house. Rin blushed when the room looked at her for confirmation, and her spouse glared.

"Yeah, it's true. I thought that he was bluffing, and didn't' want to worry anyone." She sighed.

"Rin!" Tsunade chastised. Rin nodded, grimacing.

"It gets worse, guys." He said, then told them about Sai's letter.

"That ungrateful ass!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes bright with fury. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed, his grip on his wife tightening.

"And this situation continues it's downward spiral. Guys, I think she went and met him alone. God, how can she be so stupid." He groaned, his hands curling into fists at the thought. Tsunade nodded, sharing his thoughts.

"I agree. What the hell was she thinking?" She sighed, a hand going to her forehead. Hinata sighed, leaning back against Naruto, eyes surveying the room as her mind tried to understand the situation. Her friend was had always gone with what she thought best, but this was too much. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted a folded up piece of paper.

"What's that?" She questioned softly, pulling away from her boyfriend, heading towards the paper.

"What?" Four voices asked. Hinata picked up the paper, and after briefly scanning it, she gasped, quickly passing it to Sasuke, who accepted it.

"It's her hand writing." She said. The room let out a collective gasp. Sasuke's eyes widened as he scanned the letter, before letting out a defeated sigh.

"He has her. We need to go. She's with the Akatsuki." He snarled, gently setting the letter down.

"You should be string enough to go after her, Sasuke. Just…be careful." Rin said, her face revealing the worry she felt.

"I wanna go too." Naruto said, looking over at Hinata. She nodded, taking his hand and whispering softly to him.

"I will as well." Kakashi said. Rin nodded, pressing a kiss to her lips. Sasuke shared a look with Tsunade as the two couples behind him said their goodbyes.

"Well, we had better be going. Rin, you should stay with us tonight." Tsunade added. The brunette nodded, pulling away from her spouse and joining her parents. Hinata followed them out, after quietly wishing the luck.

"Well, boys, shall we?" Kakashi asked, pulling out his trademark Ichi Ichi Paradise. His ex-pupils nodded.

- "**She'll look just like you, Mommy because Keiji and I look like Dad, and the twins have Dad's hair, but your eyes." Sango said to his mother, while visiting her in the hospital -**

Tenten did not hold grudges. It took a lot to get her angry. Neji praised her on being on of the calmest people he knew. So when she burst into her…Aunt Yura's kitchen, he would have been shocked to see her so livid. Her aunt and…cousin Yumi jumped.

"Ten, what the -" Her aunt began, her brown eyes soft with concern.

"You lied to me. For all these years, you've lied to me." She ground out, fighting tears. Yumi frowned, and Yura sighed.

"You figured it out, huh?" She questioned, knowing very well what she was talking about. Yura always knew this day would come, and had hoped in vain that it wouldn't. Tenten nodded.

"I came to tell you that I know about Haku. And to stay the hell away from me. Neji and I are getting married, and I don't need your lies in my new family." She said, tone dark. Yumi gasped, growing upset and not understanding.

"Ten, what are you guys talking about. Mom, what's she talking about?" She asked her mother, her voice rising as she grew more upset. Tenten glared at Yura, then stormed out.

Yura sighed, pulling her daughter into her arms. She wished she could assure her that Tenten would be back, but…she couldn't. And that scared her more than anything else.

- **"Naomi, I'm not sure why you're worrying. Keima loves you." Sayoko assured her cousin as they lay out in the meadow beside the Inuzuka compound. -**

In a small forest out side of Sunagakure, Sakura was locked, nearly naked, it a room with a bed only. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared out of her mind. Sai had brought her here, and it had quickly became apparent that her only purpose was to be his sexual outlet. She jumped from her spot beside the window when something exploded outside and the building began to shake. A knock on the door did not make her nerves any calmer.

"It is Itachi. I have news for you, and a robe." She nearly smiled when she heard the muffled voice. Quickly, she ran over to open it carefully.

"I'm behind the door. Hand me the robe and I'll let you in." She said, letting him know he could enter and she'd bed decent. A lock clicked, and his hand appeared, the robe in his grasp. After putting it on, she stepped back and he stepped in.

This was the first time Sakura had seen Itachi Uchiha, and while he and Sasuke were not identical, she could see the resemblance. He stared a her, his face emotionless, and he explained why he was there.

"Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki are downstairs with my little brother, here to retrieve you. I have cleared a path for them, but now I am taking my leave." He said, walking towards the window. She nodded, stepping aside so he could open the window. Before he jumped, he looked back at her, an undecipherable expression in his eyes.

"Whatever you do, Sakura, do not break his heart." Her eyes widened, though she nodded.

"I won't." She promised. She really wouldn't. She loved him as much, if not more, than when they were thirteen. Even now, barely three years later.

Itachi seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Well…have a nice life." He muttered awkwardly, then laughed. Sakura bit back a laugh. Really, all of these Uchiha men seemed so awkward.

"Sakura?" She heard Sasuke call out. She turned, her green eyes lighting up when he burst into the room, Kakashi and Naruto not far behind.

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed, laughing as he pulled her into his arms. She felt him relax against her, followed by his sigh of relief.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Kakashi asked as he and Naruto came up to their side. Sakura shook her head.

"No. I'm fine. Nothing I couldn't handle." She promised. Sasuke frowned, but when the building gave off another tremor, he didn't comment.

"The remaining Akatsuki have vanished. We chased them off." Kakashi explained. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go before this place crumbles." The blond muttered. The other three agreed, and they quickly jumped out of the window.

- **"Kari!" Sayoko gasped, turning to glare at her little sister. Kari laughed, then yelped when a pillow hit her in the face. -**

"Oh my god!" Tenten gasped, horrified at the sight before her. The yellow flowers in her hands fell to the ground from her weak grip.

"Steady, Tenten." Neji murmured, eying the graves. The two had traveled to Haku and Zabuza's graves, only to find them dug up.

"This…this is horrible!" She exclaimed, furious that someone disturbed her brother's resting place.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice asked behind them. The Konohagakure ninja turned, Tenten's eyes widened.

"Oh my god…" She murmured again.

- **"Mommy, are you really having twins?" Sayoko asked her pregnant mother. Sakura smiled, then nodded. -**

Itachi sighed as he looked in on her once again. Ever since the base collapsed, separating himself from the rest of the group, he had visited her every night. Secretly, of course. Her boyfriend was barely happy with Deidara and Sasori staying with them. She and Deidara had been friends for along time, seeing as she was with the Akatsuki since a little bit after she was born. Itachi had sent her away when she was thirteen, fearing Orochimaru would try and get her too.

"Kina-chan, un?" Deidara questioned as she and the blond bomber sat at the kitchen table, playing a game of solitaire.

"Yeah, Deidei?" She asked, her black eyes looking up at him. She brushed her dark black hair out of her face, smiling slightly at him. He frowned, taking her hand.

"Why are you so sad today?" He asked, his blue eyes soft with concern. She sighed, shaking her head.

"My sister contacted me today. Apparently, she and her mentor received word that Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead. It upset her greatly, and it should. They were the first set of parents she ever had. I worry about her." She explained. Deidara nodded, squeezing her hand.

"Un. Maybe Sasori-danna will bring you back chocolate. It always makes everything better." He perked up. She laughed, nodding. Chocolate really did make everything better.

"Okay. I have an idea. Let's pick out a chick flick, and force out men to watch it with us." She proposed. Deidara nodded, beaming.

"Okay!" He beamed. Akina chuckled. Once he left the room, she turned and went outside. Looking up at the moon, she sighed.

"Please, Mom. Let us all be together again someday. I need my big brothers too." She mumbled, gripping the necklace she had had since birth tightly. Itachi's eyes narrowed, fingering the necklace(it was in his pocket) that Sasuke was suppose to have too.

Soon, she would get her wish.


	9. Return of the Uchiha, act IX   FINAL

This is my tribute to Sasuke.

Things to remember:

A) I began writing this in '06, and it is awkward. I have a beta, but I asked them not to change much because I wanted this story to remain as young as possible, so my readers could watch me grow as a writer.

B) I will insert quotes that are relevant to the Uchiha family inbetween scene changes, so don't ask. You'll find out later.

C) Don't own Naruto, not would I want to. It's losing my respect, and fast.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. If I decide Sasuke needs to wake up pregnant and with blond hair, then he will(though I wouldn't do that because I love him). No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Happy (early) New Year! May 2011 be a better year than 2010. So I updated, as promised. This is _finally_ the end of this arc, and following are about four much shorter arc(talking about three chapters per arc). They should come smoothly for me. Now onto more important business.

**REVIEW REPLIES -**

**Huge** thank yous to the following people for their supporting reviews: raven rose 101, Roxan, TheAltermetSasuSakuFan, Miri W., person who did not have a name, but I will still say thank you to, and, most importantly, my lovely big sis Akina, who should review, besides just giving me feed back via text messages(**glares**)

Miri W. - I think we have a bright future together, and will be looking into your fics

Person who did not have a name - this fic is centered around Sasuke and Sakura, but will contain other familes too, as they all contribute to the growth of the family. I won't always focus strictly on Sasuke and Sakura, so please don't get your hopes of(that'll be more at the end, my dear)

**SIDE NOTE - **this story does not have a regular plot. It had lots of many plots. There will be some plots that add up to bigger ones, but when I wrote this, I was modeling it after various anime. I will, also, try to keep the general, basic rule of the Naruto realm in this fic(jonin are higher than genin, S-ranked criminals are bad) but no promises. I am just waiting for Kishimoto to finally give Naruto a rest. He's getting a bit ridiculous.

Thanks for reading this, boys and girls(unless you are all girls). Ki-chan loves the love she's been getting and promises to look in on all of your fics…and actually review.

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

Jo Kagarashi: black hair, blue eyes, father of Mikoto Uchiha(cause my real life maternal grandpa is turning 69 tonight J)

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"Haku?" Tenten asked, disbelief in his eyes. Neji stepped up to her side, frowning slightly. Right at the edge of the woods stood Haku, Zabuza at his side.

"Who are you?" Zabuza demanded, eyes narrowing menacingly. Neji surperssed a sigh.

"I got it." He said to Tenten, then before she could turn to question him, he had knocked out Zabuza. Tenten and Haku's eyes widened, turning to Neji.

"Don't kill him!" Haku snapped, frowning. Neji ignored him, kneeling down to look at the ex-dead man.

"It looks alchemy was used to revive them. How fascinating." The Hyuuga nin said, almost to him. Tenten rolled her eyes. Of course her fiance was interested on how they came back, and not the fact that they were back. When she turned back to her brother, she noticed he was observing her with a confused look on his face. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Tenten?" He asked, the pure joy in his face making him look much younger than he was. She nodded, tears clouding her vision as she ran to hug him.

"How did you know?" Neji asked, ever the reasonable one. Haku chuckled, looking down at the woman in his arms.

"She looks exactly like our mother." He said simply, shrugging. Tenten's expression softened, pulling back slightly.

"Do I really?" She asked him, trying to push down the sudden hope the filled her heart. Haku smiled and nodded, cupping her face in his hands.

"You do. I've always dreamed of this day. The day we would be reunited." He said, grin never leaving his mouth or eyes. "How did you find us?"

Tenten chuckled, shaking her head.

"I'll tell you later, when we set up camp. This is Neji Hyuuga, my fiance." She added, gesturing to Neji, who was lifting up Zabuza. Haku nodded, turning to look at him.

"Nice to meet you, Neij." He said softly, then turned back to his sister. Tenten sighed happily, wiping her eyes.

When Zabuza woke up by their campfire, he botled up. He spotted Haku sitting beside a young woman who bore a strong resemblance to him, with a…Hyuuga male beside her.

"Haku." He stated, glaring at the odd two. His apprenctice chuckled, gesturing for him to sit down closer to them.

"This is my little sister Tenten, and her fiance. They had come to investigate our graves." He explained. Zabuza relaxed slightly, though he shot another glare at Neji.

Neji sighed, standing up and stretching.

"Zabauza. Why don't we take a walk and let them talk alone." He suggested, kissing Tenten's forehead. Haku nodded, letting his mentor it was okay for him to go. Sighing, Zabuza reluctantly stood as well. He followed Neji out of camp.

Tenten let out a sigh of relief, grinning at her brother.

"So, I'm sure you have questions." She prompted. Haku nodded, reaching up to brush some stray hair out of his eyes.

"How did you discover we were related? I am assuming that Aunt Yura did not send you." He said. Tenten nodded, scoffing bitterly.

"It would have been easier if she had. My, well, our Kekkei Ginkai showed itself to me, and then after Neji and I dug around for answers, we discovered the truth." She explained, absently kicking a rock at her feet. He nodded, the two falling into a comfortable silence.

"So…I take it you're mad at Aunt Yura." He said, looking at her face for her reaction. She nodded, her expression twisting into resenment.

"Yes. She lied to me for years. I am the little girl in my favorite fairy. How the hell could I not be mad at her?" She growled. Haku nodded, sympathetic of her feelings. He sighed, taking her hand.

"It must of hurt, that betrayal." He commented softly. She nodded, gripping his hand.

"Like a kunai to the stomach. How could they lie to me, Haku? I was like a daughter to them." She murmured sadly. He sighed again, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She leaned against him.

"They did it for your own good. I would not have been able to keep you safe, Tenten. When we go back to your village, you should go and talk to her, Tenten. As much as you are hirting, she is hurting as well." Haku assured her. She glared, though when he answered it with a steady gaze, she dropped in, then stared at her feet again.

"I was horrible to them. Do you think they'll forgive me?" She asked. He nodded, rubbing her back.

"I do. You are their child, Tenten." He said soothingly. She nodded, blinking back tears. She turned, wrapping her arms around her brother.

"Thank you Haku. For everything.

"Here Sakura. I brought you a spare change of clothes." Sasuke said, handing her the aforementioned items.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." She said, smiling at him. The two had set up camp in the woods not far from home. Naruto and Kakashi had decided to contniue on home, and report what happened to Tsunade.

"How are feeling?" She asked, blushing as she did. Really, her sense of timing was way off. She should have asked him that earlier. He chuckled, shrugging.

"Honestly, I'm just a little bit tired. Probably should have taken it easy when I got out of the hospital." He said, shrugging again.

"I'm sorry." Sakura blurted out, looking down at her hands. Sasuke cocked a brow, looking over at her.

"Don't be, babe. I'd come and save you any day." He said, smirking**(a/n: oh Sasu-nii, so lame)**. She rolled her eyes, gently shoving at his shoulder.

"That's not what I was apologizing about." Sakura said, shooting him a half-hearted glare. He frowned, not sure what else she was apologizing for.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." He said. She shook her head, sighing.

"I messed up when I was healing your wounds when you first came back. You were hospitalized because of my mistakes." She mumbled, blinking back tears as that bitter reality hit her again. Sasuke watched, perplexed. Gently taking her hand, he placed a finger upder her chin to lift it up to look at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, his voice soft despite the harsh wording. She gulped, still avoiding his eyes.

"When…when I was healing you, it slipped my mind that your body may not have been able to replinsh the blood you lost without help. It's my fault that you collapsed." She whispered, a tear breaking free. His eyes widened. Understanding where she was going with this, he pulled her into his arms.

"It's not your fault." He promised into her hair as she clung to him. She nodded.

"And then, when I showed you Sai's letter, I left out that when Sai and I dated, he was very big on sex. I feel horrible because, when he…when he took me, we had sex, Sasuke." She whispered. Sasuke stiffened the moment the words left her lips, then pulled back to stare at her heart broken face.

"And you regret it?" He asked finally. She nodded vigorously. He nodded, satisfied by her answer, and pulled her back into his arms.

"Good. That's all that matters." He said. She gasped, pulling back.

"But Sasuke-kun -" She began to protest. He rolled his eyes, shutting her up by kissing her.

"Sakura. I love you, and you love me. You didn't willingly sleep with him. No harm done." He said bluntly. She pouted, looking up at him.

"Really?" She asked, hesitated. He nodded.

"I am positive." He promised. She giggled, leaning into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked, utterly content. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"It's I who got lucky, Sakura." He said. She smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

As the two spent their night hidden within the woods, together again without any immediate threats to their happy future together. Little did they know, however, than just when they believed life couldn't get any better, an old danger would strive to rip apart their wonderful lives together. Only time would tell if their lives would ever be the same.


	10. BONUS CHAPTER  No Need

This is my tribute to Sasuke.

Things to remember:

A) I began writing this in '06, and it is awkward. I have a beta, but I asked them not to change much because I wanted this story to remain as young as possible, so my readers could watch me grow as a writer.

B) I will insert quotes that are relevant to the Uchiha family in between scene changes, so don't ask. You'll find out later.

C) Don't own Naruto, nor would I want to. It's losing my respect, and fast.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. If I decide Sasuke needs to wake up pregnant and with blond hair, then he will(though I wouldn't do that because I love him). No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Happy late birthday to me! I turned 17 yesterday :). So yeah, this is late. But, honestly, I don't care. I'm not going to set a regular day, though I do aim for Wednesdays, if at all possible. Expect the next, at the latest, two weeks from now. Maybe sooner. Depends on how tomorrow goes. So this is **NOT **a SasuSaku chapter. It's a bonus. Read on to see why XD. Also, I included a preview for my Kyo Kara Maoh story, which will be up on Friday. You can read it, if you want. If not, I won't be heart broken. My darling sister Charlie thought it was wonderful, and that woman is so hard to please(she refuses to read this) so I guess it's good. Okay, shutting up now.

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

Ren Isayo(her birthday was the 9th, and I don't want to share myself yet): green hair, brown eyes, the first Uchiha niece; Akina's oldest; in her later years, a mother of two: Yuki II and Kane

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

All of Konohagakure was in the center of the village. Everyone from the Hokage and her spouse, to the local beggar man in front of Ichiruka's. As the town got well and thoroughly drunk off their bottoms, the lantern light twinkled merrily. Small children were running around, 'playing ninja' and observing their drunken parents. The older boys were looking bored, and the older girls gushing.

The occasion, you ask? Why, a wedding of course!

Yes, today was the wedding day of the new Mr. and Mrs. Neji Hyuuga. It was a big occasion because this was the first wedding in the Hyuuga clan in twenty-five years. Even the Kazekage from Sunagakure sent them a wedding basket, which Tenten and her friends were currently going through, along with the other gifts. Neji and the guys were observing behind them, occasionally commenting.

Despite the wedding's lavish appearance, the bride was happy about other things. First and foremost, she was now bond eternally to the love of her life. This had been her dream since about two weeks after they met, and with it fulfillment, she could now breath a sigh of relief and focus on less life changing dreams.

The next happy part of this day were her friends. Her _happy_ friends. Watching Ino and Sakura laugh merrily with Hinata and Yumi, Tenten felt relief. It had been so long since anyone in the village had seen both girls at ease, at the same time. The newlywed was sure that many of the people watching would agree.

"Look at this, Ten!" Sakura exclaimed, lifting up a hand-knitted blanket.

"Aw, its so cute." Yumi commented. Hinata reached out to gently feel it, smiling.

"It's so soft." She breathed in awe. Ino chuckled, feeling as well.

"This will be useful come winter." The blond stated, nodding to herself. Tenten turned when her brother chuckled beside her.

"It will be." Haku agreed, shooting Tenten a mischievous wink. Blushing, the bride looked down at the ground as her friends chuckled.

Haku. Her big brother, and her final reason for feeling happy about this day. His return two months ago had been a miracle, and the two of them treasured every moment they had; it was like making up for lost times.

"Sasuke-kun, we should order some of this. It looks like it would be great on our toast." Sakura called over to her boyfriend. He walked over, onyx eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the jam. He nodded, noting the strawberry flavor with approval.

"Hn." He agreed verbally.

"Buy me a jar too! Your little nephew wants some!" Rin teased from her spot in Kakashi's arms. The two were sitting with Tsunade and Jiraiya at a nearby table. Sakura chuckled, nodding.

"No problem." The pinkette promised. Tenten let out a content sigh, looking up as her spouse gently squeezed her shoulders. Silently, he gestured with his eyes to the setting sun. Nodding, Tenten stood from her chair. Taking his hand, the newly wedded couple turned to their guests.

"Before we run off into the night, Neji and I would like to thank everyone of you for coming to our lovely wedding today, and making it so. It meant so much to us." Tenten said, smiling at the crowd. Neji nodded.

"It really does. Thank you for your wonderfully generous gifts, and your company. I hope that while we are on our honeymoon, things stay peaceful here." He said, wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Just get going, dude!" Kiba exclaimed loudly from beside Shino, Akamaru resting at his feet.

"Seriously, we're tired of seeing your face!" Naruto agreed, teasing the two from behind. Hinata sighing, shaking her head and Ino and Sakura smacked the blond on the back of his head.

"This is why weddings are so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered to Sasuke. The Uchiha male nodded, redirecting his attention to the married couple.

"Anyways, feel free to fight over our food and alcohol. Thanks again, everyone." Tenten concluded, biting her lip to keep from chuckling at the scene behind her. The crowd clapped, then went back to its own devices. Turning, she pulled away from her husband to hug her brother.

"I love you. Stay out of trouble while I am gone, okay?" She asked him softly, kissing his cheek. Haku nodded, resting his head on her shoulder.

"No problem. I love you too, and stay safe." He said, smiling down at her. She nodded, then pulled back to take Neji's hand. After waving their goodbyes, the two headed home to change and shower, and would leave soon after.

**- "Sasuke Hyuuga?" Oten asked, fighting back the urge to vomit into the nearby waste back as he thought about the name. It caused disturbing mental images. -**

"Neji?" Tenten questioned three days later, sitting beside him on the beach.

"Hm?" He replied without opening his eyes. She chuckled, resting his chin against his shoulder.

"No babies for awhile, okay?" She teased. Cracking an eye open, Neji chuckled.

"Agreed. Now is not the time." He said, gently kissing his forehead. She giggled at the ticklish feeling of it. Laying against him, in the sand, she watched the sky.

As the clouds drifted lazily across her view, she smiled at the warm feeling that settled in her stomach…and knew that the cause of it was the man beside her.

"I love you, Neji. Thanks for everything." She said without looking at him. He silently took her hand in his. As he squeezed their fingers together, their wedding bands clinked.

"I love you too." He replied, not looking at her. There was no need. Tenten smiled at that thought, giddy again.

With Neji, there was no need for much. It just came naturally.

**

* * *

**

SPECIAL PREVIEW FOR MY NEW STORY(up on Friday)

**Info:** It's **Kyo Kara Maoh - Yuuri x Wolfram;** The song used is Hateshinaku by the STANDUP(?) - First opening to anime. Go watch! This on is actually typed(yay!) so I will update frequently. Recommend it to your buddies if you yourself are not interest please! Also, this is a song preview, so go listen to it as you read. Heightens the expirience ;)

**WARNINGs:** heavy shonen-ai; Mpreg

"Yuri.." Wolfram whispered, eyes wide as his fiancé leaned forward.

_Hateshinaku tooi sora ni "Arigatou" no kimochi dake_

_Todoku you ni ryoute hirogete warau_

Yuri smiled at his kingdom as the villagers crowed the streets, crying out his name as he waved from his position in front of Gunter, who was sobbing hysterically.

"Heika!" He cried. Conrad laughed, smiling at his king, standing to his left. Yuri's smile widened.

_Chiisakute kowaresou na inochi no kakera o kimi mo boku mo_

_Hitotsu-zutsu motte iru_

Wolfram giggled, blushing as he sat on their bed, leaning over to bite into the chocolate the Yuri offered. He smiled again as he savored the taste. His blushed darkened when Yuri leaned over, gently pushing him back onto the bed. Wolfram gulped as he caught the look in Yuri's eyes.

_Shinjitsu no hikari wa Akarusa o mashite iku_

_Yami wa kiesari Kimi no kokoro ga mirai o terasu_

"What the hell did you just say, you stupid wimp?" Wolfram cried, pulling his knees closer to his chest as he pushed himself against the wall further. There was no way he had heard that right. No, his mind was just messing with him because he had not seen anyone in awhile.

Yuri frowned at the sight before him. His proud fiancée was shaking. He was in his pink night gown, clutching hi sword fierce fully. Blood was dripping down his legs, and from his forehead. Taking in a deep breath, Yuri moved forward, ignoring Wolfram's flinch at the move. "Wolf, I've finally found you…and I realized I love you." Wolfram's eyes began to tear as he began to sob. Above them, the sun revealed itself from the rain clouds.

_Hitotsu yakusoku shiyou Boku wa koko de ikiteru_

_Aru ga mama de ii Mitsumeyou masshiro na iro_

"Promise me Yuri. Promise me that this is for real. That we really are together. You didn't marry me just to shut me up.

_Omoi wa yagate itsuka Unmei ni tadoritsuki_

_Kagirinai tsuyosa Mitsukeru n da_

"It's the Maoh!" A villager cried out as the demon king revealed himself. Glowing, Yuri gently cradled Wolfram's head, handing him to Conrad as he turned to King Lindberg.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you get away with stealing what is mine?" The Maoh asked. The obviously ill king smirked,

"He wasn't your, Maoh heika. You have never claimed his as yours before, so I figured he meant nothing to you." The man said smirking. The Maoh and Yuri were internally fighting, but hearing that statement, Yuri grasped the Maoh's hand, pulling them together. The most powerful attack ever unleashed by the Maoh was aimed at King Lindberg of Big Cimaron.

_Shinjitsu o motomeru n da Kanashimi ni uchihishigareta to shite mo_

_Makesou na yoru de mo_

'It turns out I was pretty useless after all' Wolfram thought miserably as he was locked into a cold cellar. Staring u at the moon, he allowed himself to cry for the second time in his adult life.

_Shoudou wa shizuka na Toki no naka de umarete_

_Kakugo o kimeta Kimi no kokoro wa Subete o kaeru_

As the Yuri and his guards watched Wolfram breath into the oxygen mask, Yuri once again called forth his other self to his mind.

"_**I suppose it was not a bad call to take him to this hospital." **_The Maoh said, eyes softening as Wolfram sighed in his sleep. Yuri nodded, turning to him.

"I realize now what you are trying to do. I agree. This situation has made me realize that the war is far from over. If you promise to not kill on the battlefield unless given a choice, I will promise to listen to you more. If I had listened to you to begin with, Wolf wouldn't be here." Yuri replied. The Maoh smiled, and shook his hand.

"_**We have a deal. I will do my best to protect him." **_He said. Yuri realized that he didn't need to worry. It might actually be true that his other self is more protective of Wolfram.

"Excuse me, you all may see him now." A nurse said. Yuri rushed in, taking Wolfram's hand as the blond opened his eyes.

_Hitotsu yakusoku shiyou Boku wa koko de ikiteru_

_Aru ga mama de ii Mitsumeyou masshiro na iro_

"Yuri! I thought you said this stuff was good. It's cold!" Wolfram said as he tried to spit out the ice cream Yuri gave him. Yuri laughed.

"It's suppose to be cold Wolf. It's called 'ice' cream for a reason. Yuri smiled as a thought struck him. The Maoh chuckled in delighted approval.

"_**Ah, great idea." **_He said as Yuri took the spoon from Wolfram, and after taking a bite of the ice cream, kissed the much older male. Wolfram's eyes widened before he blushed. Yuri smirked, kissing his lips as he pulled back. Wolfram, still very much in shock, blinding put the ice cream on the table and pulled Yuri close again. Conrad and Celi smiled as the watched the couple finally come together.

_Omoi wa yagate itsuka Unmei ni tadoritsuki_

_Kagirinai tsuyosa Mitsukeru n da_

"Um Yuri, I have something to tell you." Wolfram said as he stood in Yuri's office, playing with the hem of his night gown. Yuri smiled, pleased to see Wolfram up and walking around.

"Come on in Wolf and tell me what's up." The Demon King said as he pulled Wolfram onto his lap before resuming his paper work. Summoning up his courage, Wolfram opened his mouth to tell his husband what was going on.

"Daddy! Papa-Wolf! Am I really getting a sibling?" Greta exclaimed as Wolfram shut his mouth, blushing and looking at his hands. Yuri gasped, quickly looking to Wolfram. The blond Mazoku's blush deepened. The Maoh smiled, both Maohs.

"_**Oh yeah, he's having my baby, what a wonderful way-" **_The Maoh cut himself, not quiet remembering the rest of the words to the song. Yuri grinned, quickly kissing Wolfram.

"Are we really Wolf?" He asked. Wolfram glanced up before nodding. Yuri's grin widened as Greta squealed in the back ground.

_Hateshinaku tooi sora ni_

**A/N:** So, what'd you think? Interested? Not? Didn't bother? If interested, I dare you to guess the baby gender and name. If you guess correctly about one or the other, I'll write a songfic to any character/couple in your honor, to any song.

Gender options: ...duh, there are only two

Names options: Boy: Orion, Wolfrgang, Yuki Girl: Clara, Julia, Lillie


	11. Nightmares, Part I of II

This is my tribute to Sasuke.

Things to remember:

A) I began writing this in '06, and it is awkward. I have a beta, but I asked them not to change much because I wanted this story to remain as young as possible, so my readers could watch me grow as a writer.

B) I will insert quotes that are relevant to the Uchiha family in between scene changes, so don't ask. You'll find out later.

C) Don't own Naruto, not would I want to. It's losing my respect, and fast.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. If I decide Sasuke needs to wake up pregnant and with blond hair, then he will(though I wouldn't do that because I love him). No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Ugh. This was sooo late and soooooooo short. Well, in my standards. Blame the snow, which made my world turn upside down(though we got out early twice and had a two-hour delay today). So another chapter should follow this mini-story line. Next chapter should be loooong. Like double my normal size. And if any of you read my KKM story, I thank thee.

**Special thank you to: **Miri W: If this story(which I think sucks, but I don't care enough about to make better) makes your day better, then I thank you. You review warmed my heart. If I weren't so paranoid you would die of food poisoning, I would mail you one of my bff's amazingly awesome cupcakes to help cheer you up. The next chapter should leave you surprised…and explain Itachi's random 'appearance' in this chapter, so no worries.

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

Minato Uzumaki(it's the name I give him, so bleh!)(his b-day is the 25th): blond hair, blue eyes, Mikoto Kagarashi's second husband; In another world, he's President of the United States, proceeded by his mother, Tsunade, and succeeded by his son, Naruto. He and Mikoto were married a few short months after the birth of Wataru Uchiha.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

_

* * *

_

Sakura Haruno, age 17, was walking towards the gang's favorite hang out: Ichiruka's Ramen Shop. Stepping inside, she smiled when she noticed her best friend.

"_Ino!" Sakura waved, quickly joining the blonde at the counter. Ino turned to her and smiled._

"_Hey Sakura." Ino greeted her, then turned back to take her order._

_The two quickly fell into an easy and relaxed conversation when Sakura felt a tap upon her shoulder. Frowning, the pinkette turned. Her green eyes widened, followed by a gasp._

_It was Itachi Uchiha._

Sakura's green eyes snapped open. Sitting up, she tried to catch her breath. With her heart still racing, she turned to look at her boyfriend. Sasuke was sleeping peacefully beside her, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

She let out a sigh of relief, and quickly returned to the warm sanction of their covers. She cuddle closer to his side, her arm sliding around his waist.

_Why the heck was Itachi in my semi-sane dream? What could this mean?_ She wondered. She nearly jumped when Sasuke's hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Bad dream?" He asked. She looked up to find his dark eyes watching her. Shrugging, she sat up on her free hand, her other searching for his. It met her halfway across his stomach and their fingers happily molded together.

"Kind of. It was so odd." She murmured, smiling down at him in the darkness. When he raised a skeptical brow, Sakura shrugged.

"Ino and I were in the ramen shop, and as we began to tell one another about our day, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned, and it was your brother. It shocked me awake." She explained. Sasuke frowned, rolling over onto his side.

"Itachi? And he didn't say anything?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook his head, brushing a stray pink hair behind her ear.

"No, but I woke up so quickly he might have." She admitted. When his expression remained the same, she sighed and curled back up beside him.

"Let's just go back to sleep, Sasuke. We both have work to do tomorrow. It was just a dream." She yawned. Sasuke nodded slowly as she eased herself against him, though he had yet to drop the frown.

Something just didn't feel right to him about this dream.

* * *

A few weeks later, Sakura and Rin were having tea/water. Rin, now due in a few, short months, was very swollen with child.

"So we have picked out a name for him, but I've sworn Kakashi to secrecy." Rin grinned, sipping on her water. Sakura pouted.

"Aw! You're so mean, nee-san. How can Auntie Sakura buy an embodied blanket for him if he doesn't have a name?" She whined. Rin chuckled, shaking her head.

"Auntie Sakura will just have to give us the money and contact info, and Mommy will do it." She teased. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Geesh, I wish you'd just tell me. You're so difficult, Rin Hatake." She said, shooting her sister a half-hearted glare. Rin chuckled again, taking another drink of her water.

"Woe is you, Saku-chan." She said. When the green-eyed beauty frowned, Rin frowned as well.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Sakura sighed, and began to explain.

"For the past week, I've awoken every night because of the same dream. I walk into the ramen shop, and as I begin to talk to one of my friends, Itachi Uchiha appears behind me. He doesn't speak, but simply stares. It's unnerving, Rin." Sakura confessed softly. Rin frowned. She reached out and took her sister's hand.

"It sounds like it. Any idea why he might be in your dreams?" She asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No. I don't. It has me worried, and Sasuke brooding. Oh Rin, what if this causes a drift between us?" She whispered, blinking back tears. Rin shook her head sternly.

"Don't think like that, Sakura. It's only a dream. Do you understand?" She asked, her wise eyes boring into Sakura's. The young medic nin nodded, wiping away a stray tear.

She sincerely hoped that Rin was right. If Itachi was an omen for things to come, she was afraid.

Especially if these things happened quietly, much like the older Uchiha brother's stare.


End file.
